Black Rose of the Sea
by elfangelprincess
Summary: Read if u wish, but don't flame it. I don't really care I wrote this two years ago, i wont take it down cause it would break my sisters heart.
1. The Black Rose

I sighed as I entered the ancient building. My so called, "Ancestral Home." To bad I am not part of this family. Kreacher is of course nice. So was Baba Black, her picture is still kind to me. She's hideous though in that picture. I remember telling her to wear the pink dress that day… Oh well, I hope no uninvited guests decided to visit while I was gone like last time. I don't recall what those creature were, I think they were pixies, but either way they were really annoying to get rid of…

"Baba! Kreacher!" I called. "I'm home." Kreacher was getting old. The poor dear ran as fast as he could into my arms. The house had gotten dusty while I was away. Luckily it isn't to bad, he tries hard her really does, he's just so old.

"Welcome home dear," My Baba's portrait says kindly.

I looked to Kreacher. "I hope we didn't get any new guests like last time."

It was the painting that responded, "Actually we got a number of uninvited visitors while you were gone." I sighed, the prospect of having to clean more pixies or more things than pixies really didn't appeal to me. "So," she smiled. "How was your trip?"

"It was lots of fun, I love the beach. It was so beautiful there. Look at my tan," I raised my sleeves to show her the tan that had come from a faded burn. She didn't need to know that part though; I really didn't feel like getting yelled about it. I smiled, but the smile made me feel guilty because I was thinking of all the muggle friends that I had been hanging out with these past few weeks. She didn't know about them. To tell her would break her heart. She wanted me to marry the most self-centered, arrogant, idiotic… oh well he's just awful! Draco Malfoy. When I find the right person for me I'll know and I'll get to pull out my mother's wedding kimono.

My parents died a long time ago. I'm all that's left as far as I'm told. I'm supposed to live as she did and I don't want to disappoint her, but I can't… I can't hate muggles the way she does. It's just not in me. To be who I am would break her and Kreacher's hearts. They'd call me blood traitors. I love them and owe them so much. They took me in 15 years ago when my father died and raised me as their own. They never told me who my father was, just that he killed my mother. At night, I have dreams, about a boy being hit with a green light and it coming straight at me. I giggled reaching for it, but somebody got in the way. The person holding me took it into himself and saved me.

"Miss…" Kreacher had been calling me.

"Yes Kreacher?" I asked and smiled. I can't believe I let myself get so wrapped up in myself.

"Perhaps you should bathe and come eat something."

"That sounds nice. There aren't any unexpected visitors in my rooms upstairs is there?"

"No ma'am, Kreacher took care of that, here is the key to your rooms."

"Thank you Kreacher," I leaned down to kiss him as I took the key. I walked up the dark and dismal stairs to where my room was. It's the only colorful place in the house. My room is a beautiful baby blue and my bathroom is a soft pink. When I was a baby, Baba told me, I cried every night until she made my room colorful. When I was little things were so dismal I nearly died till she put me back in my colorful and bright room. She said I couldn't survive without colorful things around me.

I miss my Baba a lot. When she died Kreacher did his best, but now it seems I take care of Kreacher. He takes orders from that portrait, honestly I'm wondering if her spirit maybe got locked into that portrait. I don't know quite how these paintings worked. Quite frankly I didn't feel like thinking about it now.

As I sank into the hot water I sighed. What should I do? How long can I hide all this from my Baba and from my friends? Hmm? I thought I just heard my bedroom door open. Well it's probably just Kreacher. This room is guarded against all magical worries. I put my headphones on and just sank back into the tub and shut my eyes allowing my body to relax with the music when I felt course hands grab me and pull me up out of the tub. "What?" I screamed confused as I came face to face with one of the most gruesome looking men I've ever seen. I grabbed my towel and wrapped my body as he pulled me from the tub.

"Who are you?" He growled, "What are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Excuse me?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I live here! Can I inquire how you got in and what your doing here?"

"This is my parents house."

"This is my Ancestral Home!"

"You're not a black are you?"

"No, but I was raised as one, this house was left to me it is mine!"

"No, it's mine. I'm Sirius Black." I gasped Sirius Black. Baba said he was a blood traitor. "Get out of my house."

"I told you it was left to me." I said coming out of shock. "It's mine. You have some nerve telling me to get out of my home." Silence passed for a few moments when a stocky red haired woman bounded up to my room.

"Oh, Sirius I see you got this door," she stopped as she saw me standing there in a bath towel. "Opened…"

"Yeah," he said, "this is what I found."

"Will you let go already?" I asked getting impatient that he still had a hard grip on me. "You're cutting off circulation."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Marina. Marina Rose Black. This is my house, who are you people and why are you here? My god I mean I leave for a while to go to the beach I come back to find my home over-run."

"Oh dear, Sirius did you have a little sister?"

"No, and no Molly I didn't have any nieces or nephews either."

"Then how?"

"Baba adopted me." I told them. "She took me in when I was small and her and Kreacher cared for me these many years. I owe them both a great deal."

"Sirius." The red-haired woman said. She appeared to not really know what to say.

"I want you out!" Great, he's shouting again.

"For the last time this is my house you can't exactly kick me out. Look," I sighed, "Perhaps we can discuss this while I have clothes on… Hmm? How does that sound to everyone?"

"Oh of course." Mrs. Weasley shoved Sirius out of the room and left me to change.

Okay what to wear now. I could wear something trendy. Or would gothic be more affective? It has to be powerful. I need to show them whose house this is. I began to pick out my clothes.

"Is this going to take long?" I heard Sirius yell from behind the door.

"Meet me downstairs. I'll be down in twenty or thirty minutes."

"What?"

"Sirius hush!" Mrs. Weasley's voice scolded him as I could hear him being pushed and scolded for being so loud. She was saying something about being lucky about not having woken everyone else up.

Everyone else? Great. Well if there is everyone else perhaps some will be cute boys. Better look nice. Okay what have we got to work with? I allowed my long blue-black hair to fall down to my shoulders as I looked in the mirror. I was always an enigma to people. My eyes fell in the beautiful way Chinese eyes did. I always loved that. I thought the curve was beautiful, but instead of brown I had beautiful blue eyes and the most fragile pale skin. My hair was wavy. Perfect waves every day, but for the most part I straightened it. Blue-black hair in waves even when natural just looks and feels fake to me, you know?

I looked in the mirror and decided the dark eyeliner, slight lavender toned lips, and pale complexion was good for makeup and now my outfit. I chose a cute, red kimono top with a short black skirt to match it and I chose black Chinese slippers to complete my outfit.

Now that that's out of the way my hair, what should I do with it? It was in waves after I was pulled from the bath. I wondered if I should bother to straighten it. No, if they didn't like it this way to bad for them I thought as I walked downstairs. They wanted to throw me out after all so they could take me as I am.

"There you are." Mrs. Weasley greeted me as I walked into the room.

"Yes," I smiled gently, "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do." She looked rather grave about it.

"How do you see this place?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Well I live here."

"That's right," The person he called Molly said, **you just know Weasley's when you see them,** "There's a spell on the house you shouldn't be able to see it. Nobody who wasn't told by the secret keeper should be able to."

"Secret keeper, oh so that's what that weird note was about."

"Weird note?" Sirius asked. I couldn't help but notice he's getting more civil by the minute.

"I got a note with just my address written on it, then it went up in a flame. I mean it lit itself."

"It must have been from Dumbledore, Sirius." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"I think we should send someone for him Molly."

Just then there was a crash in the fireplace. "That won't be necessary Sirius." Said a kind, old voice from the fire. "Yes I did send the note to her."

"But why?" They asked.

"Well," he looked at them then at me and winked, "How would you feel if you went on vacation and suddenly your house was no longer where you left it?"

"This is serious," Sirius shouted at him. How rude, he was making a good point I thought. "How did you even know she was living here when I didn't?"

"Ah," he looked relieved, "see that I can answer. I was the one that brought her to live here 15 years ago on Halloween night. The night her father died."

"15 years ago on Halloween?" Mrs. Weasley looked faint.

"Yes, she was no more than a few hours old. How have you been my dear?" I was confused as anything.

"Fine I suppose. I mean I'm like all teenagers, moody, rebellious, but I have great friends."

"Ah, but they're mostly all muggles aren't they?"

I blushed as I suddenly found my feet very interesting. "Yes," I replied shyly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You've been hiding the fact that you've had muggle friends from your Baba this whole time."

"I don't," I confessed, "I don't want to disappoint her or Kreacher. I love them and I owe them so much, but I can 't be like them."

"So," Dumbledore looked sternly at Sirius, "She stays." I couldn't tell if he was asking or telling him, but Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together. "Well you already have a room so why don't you go finish your bath and then come down to breakfast. There are young gentlemen who will be dining with you." She winked at me. Does this mean I can stay? I didn't question it aloud I just did what I was told. Once I had left they had continued their conversation.

"Why did you say she could stay?" Sirius demanded.

"Because she will be the one who decides the end of the great war it is all placed in her hands and I'd rather keep her here and safe before we have to allow her near the dark." With that he left them to their thoughts. "Oh," he turned before he left, "If you tell her or anyone else I'm fairly sure the dark will prosper so don't tell a soul. Let's give ourselves a fighting chance. Voldemort's daughter is more powerful then her father could ever imagine." He apparated right before Harry and Ron walked in to see a very shocked Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

Well I'm in my room, but I see no reason to take a shower now. Well I can put up my hair and soak a bit more, after downstairs I could use it. I sighed as I let the water out to refill it. My original water got cold. I heard the door creak and now that they know I'm here I doubt they'll disturb me. "How lucky, the door was just open." It was a girl's voice. I got up and locked my bathroom door as I heard them rummaging. I wouldn't let it go on for too long, but I was interested in them.

"Look at this."

"Oh how pretty."

"Could these have been Sirius' mothers?" Slowly I opened the bathroom door, they didn't even notice. I was fully dressed and looking quite formidable."Actually, they belong to me and I'll thank you to stop rummaging."

They gasped as they turned to face me. "Who are you?" Asked a bushy haired brunette.

"My name's Marina. Marina Rose Black."

"In other words," The brunette replied smugly, "the black rose of the sea."

"Yes." I looked to where creature always put the black roses. "As you can see I am not the only black rose in this world." They were enchanted.

"So," a red-haired girl asked meekly, "What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you find this place?"

"I live here. This house is mine."

"This house belongs to Sirius." The brunette shot in.

"Then would u like to tell me your names before we continuing arguing further?" I implored trying to distract them.

"I'm Ginny… Weasley." She was energetic but when the brunette glared at her she looked ashamed. Some friend.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She sounded so bored.

"Right, well I'm going down stairs I'd appreciate it if the two of you didn't destroy anything but feel free to rummage I got some good stuff that may fit you both." With that I waved as I swung my hips from side to side in the model like manner just to irk little miss perfect. Then dropping that I yawned as I made my way downstairs. "I'm back!" I knew that was a little to perky but who cares. That's when I noticed two cute boys looking at me. _'There are young gentlemen who will be dining with you.' _That's right. I suddenly found my feet interesting as my face became flushed.

"Hi." The red-haired boy beamed at me.

"H-Hi." The brunette stuttered.

"Welcome my dear, this is my son Ronald." She pointed to the red head.

"Ron." He muttered. She appeared to ignore him as she went on.

"And this is Harry." She was positively beaming at this introduction. It was almost too much. Like she knew something I didn't.

"Hi Harry." I responded gently as I sat next to him. I was still blushing feverishly and sitting next to him didn't help. For some reason it made it worse. Probably because he's so much more attractive than I am. It's funny I can have such low self-esteem with a superiority complex.

"Um… I hope you don't mind my asking, but how exactly did you get here and who are you?" He asked. I sighed. How many times would I have to answer this? Luckily Mrs. Weasley answered for me.

"She is the daughter of a very evil wizard. He was killed the day she was born and Dumbledore brought her here. She became a Black."

"I'm going to get dressed mate." Ron left. I thought he was dressed. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius also left.

"So…" Harry twitched nervously. "What's your name?"

"I am Marina Rose Black. It's been an interesting morning for me."

"Oh, really?" He seemed excited that I gave him a topic to go into. "What happened?"

"Well, I came home from vacation. Went to take a bath, was ripped out of my tub to face that man Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. I had to defend myself so as not to get kicked out before someone named Dumbledore showed up and told them I was staying. His word seemed to settle things. Then they sent me up to get ready for breakfast. Most of the time I didn't know what they were going to do with me."

"That does sound interesting. So your parents are dead?"

"Yes."

"So are mine."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I offered my sympathies for him with a knowing heart of the pain and emptiness that leaves in a person.

"It's fine. My parents died protecting me."

I sighed. "That's how my father died. I wasn't more than a few hours old, but somehow I remember it. I see it in my dreams."

"You're father must have been a great man."

"I suppose." I looked to Harry. "I'm sure your parents were wonderful people." I smiled at him. "Sometimes personality traits are genetic. If you got some from them they had to have been wonderful."

"Yours too." He blushed.

"What were your parents names?" I asked. Perhaps I've heard of them.

"James and Lily Potter, yours?"

"Well… I don't know my mother's name and the only word they would give me for my father was Voldemort." Harry seemed to stiffen.

"Oh." Was all he said. He found his hands oddly interesting as a look I knew took over his face. Serious thinking was required. "Harry?" I asked almost scared to interrupt his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I have something to do." He got up and simply walked away. I wonder, did I do something wrong?


	2. A Grandparents Wrath

The next morning things were rather hectic, as we were getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had sent a note explaining that I would be going to Hogwarts this year. "So." When we were in the wand store the clerk looked at me, "I had been wondering when I would be seeing you in here, I had my doubts that I ever would."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Why come to think of it I do not believe I know where you have come from you just reminded me of an old student, but his daughter is dead."

"Ah," I was speechless, this doesn't happen often.

"Right, now let's see about that wand."

"Um, right."

"Here, Mahogany and unicorn hair." Oh my. Half the wands fell off the shelves. "No, here, Wormwood and rat tail." I didn't even want to touch that one. But I took it gently, the windows shattered. "No, that will not do. Here, mahogany and phoenix feather." I don't know what happened but it was amazing. "Yes, that's it. Mahogany and the feather from a blue phoenix, 7 ¼ inches." I smiled at the thought of having the feather of a blue phoenix.

"That's cool," Harry said. "My wand comes from a phoenix too. A really beautiful amazing phoenix."

"You've met your donator I take it?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Now for robes. We'll leave you here with madam Malkins and we'll go to get your books."

"Okay." I walked into the shop alone as I was hustled onto a stool or something and someone was taking measurements.

"Hello," a tall blonde boy was getting measured as well.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"You need new robes too? Outgrew mine."

"Um… Actually this is my first pair of robes."

"Oh really?" Suddenly he became snotty.

"Yes, see I just found out I was a witch because well my parents are dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Somehow he didn't seem it.

"That's alright they died the night I was born both of them."

"What night was that?"

"Promise not to laugh?" I sighed.

"Promise," I got the idea his hands were behind his back but I told him anyway.

"October 31. All hallows eve fourteen years ago."

"So you're a year younger than I am."

"Yes, they're taking me in as a fifth year though." I smiled.

"Impressive."

"You're all done, dear." Said the kind old witch. "You two." She looked at me. We took our robes and left together.

"So, who are you here with?"

"Well, a kind family, the Weasley's are helping me."

"The Weasley's?" He snorted.

"I owe them a lot. They don't even know me but their all going out of their way for me."

"Then it looks as though I owe them as well."

"What?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's very nice to meet you. I have to get back to my family but I'm sure we'll meet again." He kissed my hand. With that he seemed to disappear.

"Hey, Marina." Harry called to me.

"Hey, I just met the nicest person."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "Who?"

"He said his name was…um… Draco Malfoy."

"Draco!" He looked appalled.

"Did I say something wrong again."

"No, it's just known that Draco isn't the most caring in the world, but to you I can see even him being nice. You're beautiful."

"Here's to that mate." Ron shouted behind him. I smiled.

"Yes," said Hermione, "which is why she should be careful around all the boys when we get to school."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "And I expect you two to look after her. She'll be in your year in all your classes to ensure that she's safe."

"But of course," Ron said to his mother. "We will be the most chivalrous knights in tarnished armor."

I smiled and laughed. "Thanks you guys, this will be the best year ever."

"Oh yeah." We all laughed and went home to sleep all awaiting the trip to the school the next morning.

"Okay, off you go." Mrs. Weasley sent us on the train. Harry went to find us a compartment he took both our things and told me to look around the train but to be careful. I nodded and left. Everyone seemed to stare at me as I walked down the train.

"Oye, Marina." George called.

"Hey Fred, George." I smiled.

"This is our friend Jordan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yeah." He smiled.

"Oye, mate, we know she's pretty but don't get drool all over the train floor." I laughed. I hope that all guys weren't like him.

"I've never seen her and I know everyone. It's just shocking."

"Well, she's new."

"I'll see you." I didn't want to be around to answer any awkward questions.

"Our newest beauty." I heard from a compartment. I turned to find myself suddenly face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Draco."

"Hey come in." I walked into his compartment and there were two Ape like boys, a girl with the face of one of those pug dogs, and someone with the bone structure of an overgrown monkey. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You two." They all said. I smiled and looked to Draco. Silently I hoped he knew I was asking what now?

"Sit." He responded, very nice.

"I'd…"

"Malfoy!" a very angry Fred and George entered the compartment. "You little git." Fred seemed just as angry as George sounded.

"Hey guys." I said serenely. "What's up?" I thought I hid how nervous I was well.

"You don't want to be hanging out with this git."

"Why not?"

"Come with us, we'll explain." They dragged me out of the room.

"Uhh… Bye!" I shouted back right as their compartment door slammed. They dragged me all the way back to Harry's compartment.

"Oye, mate. Watch her more closely. She was with Malfoy. She doesn't know to keep away from him yet. You should know better than."

"Malfoy's nice to her." Harry said gently. "He wouldn't hurt her."

"Harry, have you gone daft?"

"Of course not."

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy, works for your dear old dad." George sneered.

"Hm?" A blonde I'd never seen before looked over her paper at us. "Does that mean her father's Voldemort?"

"Oh cripes."

"Saints preserve us." I muttered. That's all I need right now. I just left. Opened the compartment door and slammed it so hard that they couldn't open it to go after me.

"Whoa." I heard someone gasp as I walked by. I didn't care why. I walked to the back of the train. Outside of it I watched the tracks fly by. There was a ladder near by leading to the top. I don't remember climbing it but the next thing I knew I was standing on top of the train. Then I took out the medallion I was given when I was little. Actually I believe when I was born. It was heavy, but it never came off of my neck. It held the pentagram with the crescent moon behind it. The moon behind it changed with the phases of the actual moon. Things about me recently were changing. Somehow I didn't think these changes were normal. I didn't tell any of them, but when I get mad the reason I run is because my eyes turned colors. The crimson ribbons, I wore since birth, were ratty, but somehow I think that they are important so no matter how tattered and torn they look I wear them. There's so much I haven't told them. I sighed. What's happening to me?

I walked back down. They were still struggling with their compartment door. Others were outside tugging at it as well. I touched the door and they were all thrown. Maybe I didn't slam it hard enough. "Shows over." I shouted to the crowd. I looked to all of them on the floor of the compartment. I once again shut the door as they scrambled to get up. I sighed. "We need to talk."

"Your right." Said a smooth voice from the door. Next thing I know they were once again locked in the compartment but not by me. Draco was pulling me into an empty compartment and magically locking it over three times.

"D-Draco?" I stuttered. He looked at me with lust in his eyes, but it didn't look as though he lusted for me.

"So, you are Voldemort's daughter. You were presumed dead."

"Presumptions are dangerous things. Who said I was Voldemorts…" I tried to deny it but he cut me off.

"I'm not stupid, I over heard that weasel say it loud and clear."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your Voldemort's daughter. I am one of his loyal followers. Don't you see how this match could ensure certain prospects for me?" Just then all the magical locks were broken and the doors were thrown open.

"You two," said a tall man with flaming red hair. He reminded me of Ron. "Is this the compartment where your things are?"

"No." I replied instantly.

"Then I suggest you get to them the ministry is conducting a search of the train. Assumingly Dumbledore has so secret 'weapon'." I ran out back to my compartment and to Harry. The compartment flew open before I touched the handle and I ran straight into Harry.

"Oh, Marina. I was getting worried."

"Where are you going?"

"To find out why the train stopped."

"Don't bother, I can tell you." Sneered a cold voice from behind us. "The ministry heard of Dumbledore having some secret 'weapon'. They brought Dementors to investigate every compartment on this train.

"Yes." Said a tall man from behind us. Not very attractive I must say. "Starting with this compartment."

"Minister." Harry said stiffly. He pulled me inside to the let the Minister walk through. Following him were these gray, cloaked creatures, Harry began to quake at the sight of them. Everyone looked cold.

"Now." Said Fudge stiffly. "Are all your things in this compartment?"

"All but Malfoy's." Harry answered.

"Good." The Dementors began their search as they flew to every corner and back. They were neat about it and you couldn't tell where they'd been. "If Dumbledore does have a weapon it'd be in this compartment." Fudge told them.

Weapon? I couldn't help but wonder what would Dumbledore deem so important that he'd endanger his student's lives and reputations to bring it into Hogwarts? "You, girl." He looked at me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Marina sir. I'm a new student at Hogwarts."

"A new student? Where did you last attend?"

"I…"

"Well?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry chirped in, "She's a Hogwarts student now."

"I think our friends will have to look into her soul." He called a Dementor over to look into me. "They can see the memories they feed off of. They'll be able to tell me." A gray creature grabbed me away from Harry. It focused on me so intently, I guess something was either happening or supposed to be happening but I didn't know what. It seemed to be hyperventilating. It was grasping for air or something like it. "I don't believe it." Fudge said astonished.

"Minister." The red-haired man from before ran in. "All the other compartments have been checked."

"Wonderful." He said distractedly. He was still staring at me when the Dementor suddenly lowered it hoods. I screamed at the sight of it.

"Minister." The red-haired man looked frightened.

"What?" he suddenly snapped back in time to realize what it was doing. "Stop." But it was to late. It had kissed me. Why is everything so dark? I can't open my eyes. What just happened?

"No." I could feel tears on my hand. Why was someone crying? My eyes finally allowed me to open them as I stared at Harry. "She can't just be an empty shell." He said.

"What do you care?" Fred asked. "You'd let her run off with this git. You don't care what happens to her."

"That's not true." But he sighed knowing they were right. "Marina's gone."

"No." my throat ached as I spoke.

"No?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Harry, they can repeat what others say. She's gone."

"No." I said more passionately this time.

"We'll take her body." Fudge said.

"No!"

"_Who dares to disturb my granddaughter?" _A thunderous voice shook the train.

"What's going on?" Fudge cried.

"Percy." Ron called pulling the red haired man into the compartment.

"_Who dares to threaten the well being of my grandchild?"_ It asked again.

"Fudge and Percy and the Dementors." Fred replied anger echoed in his voice. "They allowed the Dementors to kiss her and eat her soul." Suddenly the wind picked up and the skies became dark as night. All the plants surrounding the train withered up and burst into flames. A woman, so young and beautiful, appeared. She was covered from her head to her toes in vines. She wore a simple light brown tunic her long red curls slowly flowing down to caress her back. She looked angry. Soon beside her a man in a long black tunic with hair that was made of blue flames appeared at her side. His pale complexion unlike hers was not tanned from the sun, but paled from being away from it for to long. She had amber eyes, while his were a deep sapphire blue.

"Who, who are you?" Fudge asked frightened.

"_I am Demeter. You have brought my spirit back to this plane after eons. You who would threaten the grandchild of a Goddess."_

_"And I am Hades. Lord of the Underworld. Her dear mother my beautiful Queen of Darkness. Well she is only a stepchild I have always loved and watched over her as my own. Now you would threaten the one whom my dear Persephone gave her life and immortality for?"_

One thing was for sure they were angry. "I'm sorry." Fudge cried. "There was nothing I could do. I tried to order them to stop but by then it was to late they kissed her. They ate her soul."

_"Nonsense." _Hades roared. _"If they had eaten her soul don't you think I'd be the first to know of it. Where do you think they're food goes once it's digested?"_

_"Dearest."_ Demeter called gently. _"Come on sweetheart you must get up."_ Slowly my body began to wake. Trembling I stood to face her.

"It was terrible." I told her. "So dark. I was paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" Fudge cried. "That's all?"

"Yes. Was something else supposed to happen?"

"Marina." Harry threw his arms around me.

"Harry." I was surprised, but I soon composed myself and wrapped my arms around him. "It's alright. I'm okay."

_"You boy." _Hades looked to Harry. _"I deem you her protector. If anything happens to my Persephone's precious child it will be on your soul."_ With that he disappeared.

"_Remember our warnings." _Demeter called. _"Do not make us return, or else you all shall suffer." _She disappeared right after him. Fudge fell to his knees.

"Oh dear." He said. "I have angered the gods."

"I thought you were an atheist." The one Ron called Percy said.

"Well, how can I be an atheist when two gods just stared me straight in the face?"

"Persephone was the Queen of the Underworld." Hermione began to speak.

"Hermione you know about this Persephone?"

"Yes, I remember reading about it when I studied Greek Mythology ages ago."

"Well, go on then." Fudge urged.

"Well. Persephone was the daughter of Demeter; she was a beautiful nymph. One day she strayed from the other maiden Nymphs she was with and found herself in a field of beautiful flowers. It was odd because all the flowers were in bloom, but none of them ever bloomed at the same time. Hades came out from the ground to claim the queen his elder brother Zeus had promised him. You see Persephone was the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. It's a wonder he didn't show up too. Persephone was loyal to her mother first and foremost though. Zeus didn't tell her of the arrangement. While in the underworld she was tricked into eating some of the food of the underworld which bound her too it, for six months of the year she would have to live in the underworld. For the other six she lived up with her mother."

"And that was my mother?"

"You have the blood of the gods in you." Suddenly everyone but Percy and Fudge came to the same conclusion. I was the 'weapon'.


	3. Demonic Aura

"Ugh." I buried myself in a pillow in the Gryfindor common room. They sorted me separately so not to make me to apparent to the school. Everyone else was down at the feast but I was so sad. I decided not to go.

"Hey," Ginny came up. "How are you feeling? I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please come down to the feast."

"I'm a weapon. No wonder he wanted me to stay, didn't want me used against him."

"It's not like that I'm sure. Look you're a student here. Evil people as well as good attend here. They don't discriminate like that." She looked at me desperately. "Please come and meet everybody."

I smiled as she pouted. "Okay." I ran downstairs with her and sat next to Harry.

"Feeling better?" He smiled.

"No," I laughed, "Ginny started pouting. That's dangerous."

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey Seamus."

"Who's the cutie on your arm?" He smiled. Ginny laughed as she pulled on his arm. "You're of course cuter." He reassured her. She giggled and I laughed. That must be her boyfriend. I just looked at Harry and we smiled at each other.

"Sing for us?"

"What?" I looked at Seamus.

"We Irish lads have a knack for knowing who has an exceptionally beautiful voice even before we hear it, so will you sing for us?"

"Not here." I laughed.

"So, where did they find you?" He laughed.

"Um."

Harry just laughed and said, "what don't think I can get her on my own Seamus?"

"I'm an orphan. When they found me and told me I could come here, gods you better believe I took it. A normal life's boring and overrated anyway." They all just stared. "I don't know what would have happened to me without them finding me." I started to cry. I couldn't take it I as so, so grateful.

"Wow," Seamus looked amazed.

"I was given the opportunity to do something with my life. You damn better believe I took it." I suddenly felt my body being encased in warmth. I sighed and fell backwards into a long, deep sleep.

"Malfoy!" was the last thing I heard before I fell into my dream.

"Ah," I grabbed at my ears, the music was earsplitting, "What?" I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Wasn't I just with Harry and the others? This place, why does it seem so familiar?

"Because it's your home."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Persephone."

"My…" My eyes went wide as I stared at the beautiful woman before me.

"That's right, I'm your mother." She was so gentle. And beautiful, I thought she was queen of the underworld. My breath caught in my throat, why was my life becoming so odd? "I hope that you will choose a mate soon."

"Mate!" I snapped back to reality at that remark.

"Yes, you are a young Youkai, normally it's only right for you to mate soon."

"I'm a…"

"I'm sorry," she truly looked it. "When I ate of the underworld food I became not only a goddess, but also a demon, and that demonic blood resides in you. You've always known it."

"The tigress?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I now live permanently in the underworld with your step-father. Someday my immortality will return. I now wait for that day patiently in spirit form. Good bye my love."

I woke up to find that I was in the hospital wing. "Marina!" Harry shouted at me. My sensitive ears shuddered at the shock wave his voice sent through the air. I wasn't even used to loud noises so it was ever worse.

"Harry." I said softly.

"Nice to see you awake." He looked embarrassed as his certain outburst.

"I saw my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she told me that I was of demonic blood as well as a goddesses blood. And…" I paused not knowing how to tell him the last part.

"And…" he prompted.

"And that she hoped I was looking for a mate."

"A… mate?" He looked like he was choking on some invisible water.

"Well yes. I suppose by the way she said it hopefully before the school year is through."

"What kind of demon are you?" I flashed him a fang filled smile as he searched my face, when he saw my fangs he recoiled in fear. My tail came comfortably I haven't felt it in so long it felt so good. I would have never thought to mention it to them without that dream. It was white with black strips running down it.

"Guess." I purred at him, I didn't know it at the time but it was seductively. When my youkai form took over my body did feel the desire to mate more than just my mother wanting too. I wanted to. I couldn't help it, I kissed him and to my amazement he kissed back. I deepened it as my eyes turned amber. I growled as my back arched. I threw my head backwards as we heard the nurse talking to Dumbledore. I changed back before they saw me like that and Harry took a pillow and held it over his jeans. "Let's get out of here." I purred in his ear. With that we up and left so quickly that neither adult had time to stop us. We walked back to the common room and I had finally calmed down. "I'm sorry." I told Harry.

"For what?"

"For allowing my demonic side to get the better of me."

"I don't mind, please allow it more often." I laughed as I hit him. We walked in silence for a bit.

"So about this mate bit? Planning on choosing me?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle mating with me." I told him.

He smirked as he replied, "Want to bet?" I could feel my fangs growing. "Could you handle that no matter what I'd be pregnant with your child." I began to caress his chest.

"I almost lost you once. Some how after that being bound to you in such a way doesn't bother me."

"When I mate it will be for life and you are young."

"Take me for life." He whispered. Just then Dumbledore walked in.

"Marina." I looked to him my eyes glowing. "Please come with me."

"Be back later," I growled in Harry's ear as I got up to speak with Dumbledore. We walked out of the room and my senses cooled. He spoke softly to me.

"You are a demon are you not?" Blunt huh?

"Yes."

"And you are around the age where you are hunting for a mate, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are to choose one in this school."

"Yes."

"Very well. I must give you this advice though, don't give into your instincts, choose wisely, someone both your demonic and human side could live with." My eyes opened wide. I had been giving into my instincts.

"Yes sir."

"Back to your common room then." I nodded and left, but I didn't go back to the common room. I walked to the lake to think about what he said. I knew my demon side was thrown into fits around Harry, but my human side. That was just confused.

"Hey." Harry's voice called from behind me. It looked as though he cooled down as well. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"To warn me. To tell me not to give into my instincts till I was sure my human half could live with that decision."

"I see."

"Yes, I was going purely on instinct."

"So then. What do you say going upon a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yes, get to know each other a little better."

"I like that idea."

"Good," He smiled at me, "We're already on one." I laughed. I wonder will there ever be a time when I stop learning new things about myself. I'm sure that day will come, and when it does the final battle will begin… I roughly pushed those thoughts aside as I spent the day learning and laughing with Harry at my side.

"So," sun set came all to soon, I learned so much about Harry, his life has been almost as hard as mine only he's mortal. We are running from the same person. My damn father! I hate him. He will not hurt or take Harry from me. I gasped, does this mean that I actually am beginning, why did I think that? "Marina?" Harry was waving his hand in front of my face smiling. I would not let that beautiful smile go out. I promise myself right here and now.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. When I spoke to Dumbledore he decided to try to send us home to well, you know where, over the weekends if he can. He doesn't know how dangerous it will be, but after what happened with Malfoy he has to try. He says it's too dangerous for me to stay here."

"It probably is Dumbledore told me that they think Voldemort might be hiding in the forest."

"Then is it safe for us to be sitting here and talking this whole time?"

"Do you think he'd just jump out and attack us with everyone else around?"

"Possibly."

"Hum." He stared at me contemplating what to say to put me back at ease. "What do you have to fear from him?"

"Your life."

"Oh," formed on his lips as he stared at me.

"Well he can't very well take mine!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Sit and calm down, you look like you're ready to pounce." I showed him my fangs.

"Who says I wasn't." I growled softly as I threw myself back onto the ground next to Harry. "Harry, don't you like your fame?"

"Huh?"

"You're famous, but you try to spend your whole life acting normal. All my life I've been to odd to be normal, but all I've ever dreamed of is being famous. Of having people accept me worldwide the way they accept you."

"I don't know. When you mate, how will you care for your children so young?"

"Oh, I work at a pub in Hogsmeade."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah I'm a singer there. I make more than enough to support my kids and myself when it comes to it. I even make enough to hire a baby sitter."

"But don't you want to finish school?"

"Well when Dumbledore spoke to me about looking for mate in this school he didn't seem to mind me looking." Harry just nodded. "So for your mating you've got everything figured out."

"Well yeah, plus I know it's not just theory because I've supported young kids on my wages. I adopted a baby kitsune. He's my little baby. He left though. I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh." Harry stared at his hands finding them suddenly fascinating. "Wouldn't you rather mate with a demon?"

"I'd rather mate with who I love, human or demon." The bushes began to move. I growled as I grabbed what ever or who ever were in them. It turned out to be two very frightened spies.

"Please." Hermione stuttered. "We're sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron agreed. I dropped them at Harry's feet. My demon instincts were taking over again as Harry stood. His scent was floating along the breeze to my sensitive nostrils. I purred as I latched onto Harry. His hand instantly found it's way to my waist as he spoke to Ron and Hermione.

"So," he looked at them. "What were you doing any way?"

"Well, we wanted to know what was going on between you two." Hermione looked on the verge of tears as she said it.

"And you couldn't ask?" Harry snapped. I began to purr louder as his anger peaked making his heat grow. I knew my purring was having an effect on him. How did I manage to keep this under lock and key all this time? This part of me that made it so I could never be normal. The part of me I despised, the part that frightened me for so long, I was now embracing it. What is happening to me? Some how I know I know the answer to that question I just can't find it and I don't care about it either.

"W-We w-would have mate," Ron stuttered. "B-but we didn't want to seem to nosy."

"Oh, and getting caught spying on us isn't going to make us think you're even more nosy?"

"We weren't planning on getting caught." Hermione yelled suddenly. "It's her fault, she's a demon!"

"Yeah, so?" I looked at her; my fangs were becoming longer and sharper as I stood there facing her. I ran my tongue over them and watched her cringe. I leaned my head into Harry my hair falling over my eye; I stared through it as I watched Hermione gasp when Harry's other hand came up to stroke me.

"Harry!" She began to scream louder, "She's a demon."

"Yes," he answered, "and she's looking for a mate."

"Do you not get the meaning of demon?"

"I do, I think you don't."

"We come mostly during the time of wars." I told her, "The irony smell of the fresh, rustic blood calls to us." She suddenly looked to Ron. I knew I was speaking seductively and not even he could resist anymore. Hermione instantly slapped him. "Harry may soon be a demon." I whispered in her ear, so low that only she could hear. "Could be worse, I could go for Malfoy," with that I spoke to them in my normal voice. "I'm heading back to the common room." With a wave I left them all there, I heard Hermione collapse. I was still feeling pretty demonic as I began to look up the staircase. I knew I couldn't go back to the common room looking like this.

"Well, well, well. Hello again beautiful, nice to see you've finally," I turned around in time to see Malfoy pin me to a wall that spun into a secret chamber, "awakened."

I growled, "What do you want Malfoy."

"I know who you are, your father gave you to me."

"Bull sh…" But before I could utter the last word he lips crashed with mine. I instantly pushed him from me. "Get away from me Malfoy." I bared my teeth and growled.

"That sounds so good. Growl for me."

"It's not a good growl."

"Malfoy!" Hermione, Harry, and Ron were coming up the hall and they had heard me growling. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jealous Potter?" He sneered. Harry was growing angrier at every word.

"Get your filthy hands off of her Malfoy!" He looked ready to pounce.

Malfoy looked completely taken a back. "As you wish Potter, her father promised her to me any way. Don't worry, she will be mine." Giving one last smirk he walked into the dark hallway and disappeared. I licked my fangs as I thought.

"You okay?" Hermione looked as though she was ready to sprint from me with any quick movements as she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed and became human again. "My instincts have calmed for right now. I think I'm alright."

"So umm…" she still seemed uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I've only read bad things about demons."

"They come about during times of war and bloodshed, naturally people wouldn't be to thrilled about them." Hermione sighed.

"Oh, it's nightfall." She commented.

"Really?" Suddenly I realized something. "Hermione, do you know what the moon is tonight?"

"I believe it's a new moon tonight, why?" But I was already gone by time she asked. I had disappeared into the shadows. I had to get back to my common room fast. I doubt my father would know about my weak period, but just in case he did I wasn't going to take any chances. I could see my long black hair shortening from knee length to mid back length. The color was also changing it was turning blond. Suddenly my whole body began to pulsate. I ran up the stairs as my fangs and nails began to shorten. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." I whispered to the portrait as I ran inside. Good, I made it just as I became completely human.

I knew I looked truly different as a human; I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I began to slink through the shadows upstairs to my dorm. I ran behind the curtain only to find Hermione already on the bed. "Slinking through the shadows takes longer than straight walking." She commented. Then she looked up at me and gasped. "Marina?"

"Yes?" I asked meekly.

"Oh my god. Come with me." She pulled me as easily as she would have any girl who was made of paper. In my human form I was small and frail. I had little muscle tone to my body any more.

"Harry!" She shouted as she ran into the boy's dorm. "Ron!"

"Yes? Did you find her?" Harry replied.

"Uh huh." She nodded as she pushed me in front of them.

"Harry," I greeted them softly and gently, "Ron."

"Marina?" Ron's eyes instantly skimmed the length of my body. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." I didn't know what to tell them.

Harry hadn't said a word yet; he seemed to just be coming out of shock. He got up and walked to me placing his hand on my cheek, "What happened to you."

I walked to the window where the night's rays were shining in. "Tonight is the night of the new moon." I began to explain.


	4. What's going on?

"I'm a youkai, a half breed. Every new moon, I lose my powers and become completely human."

"Wow," Ron was in shock. "Even purely human you'd still be beautiful." Once again, Hermione hit him. "Perhaps we should, ah, leave her and Harry alone?"

"Good idea," Hermione sighed and began dragging him away.

"Let's go," Harry grabbed and began to pull.

"No, we mustn't leave the common room."

"We are going somewhere private to talk."

"Harry, I'm scared, I'm mortal, this is where I feel safe."

"Don't worry, the place I'm taking you is safe, it can look and be invisible to all, while to us it is any where you wish to be."

"Alright." If I was even thinking about him being my mate, I had to learn to trust him. He nodded and led the way. Soon we were in front of an empty wall, he passed it three times and told me to think of the place I felt the most safe.

I thought of the time I was in the unicorn's pool. It was beautiful and safe there. They protected me from harm… Harry opened the door and before my eyes was the beautiful scene, including unicorns.

"This is where you feel most safe?" He asked amazedly.

"Yes."

"It is beautiful."

"I know, that's what makes it so safe." I took his hand as the door swung closed and disappeared. Leading him to the side of the pool we sat under the mango tree on the hill looking over the water. "What did you wish to talk about in private?"

"For one thing, why are you so scared to be mortal?"

"I'm not sure whether or not my father would know about my little condition. He may not know the day, but he'd know it's there, that could be dangerous."

"I agree, but all of us, everyday live our lives as mortals. We learn not to fear the dangers like that. Each day we could meet our end."

"Don't think demons don't live like that. Immortals can be killed by fatal wounds, at least demonic ones can."

"What happened to your goddess side?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that plays into my frailty."

"My dear, please will you sing for me?"

"All you'll here right now is fear."

"Even so, let me hear your beautiful voice."

"Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear, Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear, She beckons me, Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end… Don't turn away...(Don't give into the pain) Don't try to hide... (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes...

(God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)"

"Is that truly how you feel? You're ready to give up everything for everyone else? What about you?"

"Why do I matter?"

"You do matter, greatly. We're going to stay here till morning breaks."

"Okay."

"No argument?"

"None at all. I feel safe here. The unicorns protect me."

"The unicorns?"

"They protected me from him. They gave him their blood. So that he'd leave and wouldn't find me."

"So that's why he was able to get at them."

"Unfortunately. Harry? Could you turn around please?"

"Sure," he saw the dress appear so he turned his back.

"I don't feel right staying in somewhere that looks like outdoors in my pajamas."

"I understand, I would either," He said as I finished zipping up the dress. I think this was part of Harry's imagination to. There were effective cut outs around my stomach, and chest. It only covered the necessities. But it also was mine, I was planning on perhaps shaking a little salsa, it would distract him to learn.

"I'm done." He turned around and instantly his eyes widened. He eyes curved around the fabric it was short and covered only the necessities, but it was fashionable. Every place had ripples it was comfortable and flowing. The heels I wore only accented it and the beautiful silver jewelry that matched so well with the pink, red, and white tones of the outfit so well.

"A dance floor." He looked behind me.

"I guess one of us had the idea."

"I think both of us did." He came up to me and took my hand. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." Right as we began to step on the dance floor my body began to pulsate.

"What's wrong?" I had fallen backwards onto the dance floor when I felt it.

"My body… is pulsing."

"What does that mean?"

"The night is over. I'm changing back." My legs grew strong and agile. A perfect teardrop shape as my abs tightened back to the dancers abs I've always had. My hair curled and twirled around my waist and legs as it grew back to its original long, black waves.

"You are even more beautiful." He complimented me as I finished changing back to my original self. He took my hand and began to slow dance. A hot beat started to play in the background.

"I don't think that's the beat the song calls for."

"How shall we dance?"

"Alright." I moved my feet into the starting position. "Left forward." I moved back as he moved. "Pause, Right moves into place." I moved my body with him. "Back to beginning, left side."

"What is this?" He laughed. He was enjoying himself.

"This is the basic step of salsa."

"Salsa?"

"It's a Latino dance. It's a beautiful sensual dance."

"I see," he smiled. "And why do you enjoy this dance?"

"Firstly because you Brits get all out of sorts when it's done. It's beyond not proper. Secondly because dance is the second best form of non-verbal communication."

"What's the first?"

"Guess." I kissed him. He readily kissed back as his hand found its way to be entangled into my hair. His other reached for my lower back as he pulled me close. As he released me I just thought of something. "Think breakfast has started yet?"

"Who cares? Let's dance." He spun me.

"Not like that, like this." I showed him how to spin. "You are the lead, don't forget it's the man's job to make the woman look good." We both laughed. After a while he began to get pretty good at the basics and I knew he could start learning harder steps, but I also knew at this point his feet would never forgive him. "Let's head to breakfast."

"But why?"

"Your not hurting yet, but believe me your body will feel that lesson later. Besides, we've been out of our dorms all night. If we don't show up to breakfast, what will people think?"

He sighed. "Your right."

"Glad you realized it."

"Are you going to breakfast dressed like that?"

"Why not? I'm Salsa worthy." I clicked my tongue right before running playfully out the door to great the morning sun. I never made it that far before a hand reached out and grabbed me.

"Marina?" I tried to cry out, but it all that was heard was so low muffling. I watched as Harry ran in the direction of the Great Hall, he thought I had already left to go there.

"You take my breath away." I heard a low voice ooze from behind me. I was spun around to face Malfoy.

"What do you want?" He was thoroughly scanning my neck.

"You haven't mated yet, smart move."

"Mate?" I tried to seem confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you already know, your instincts must be wanting to burst free." He was right, they did. "Does my scent peak your desire."

"Does peaking my desire to kill count?"

"Feisty, I like that."

"Evil doesn't really appeal to my taste."

"You're a demon."

"I'm also the daughter of a goddess." I said stiffly. "Which means I can do this." Lightning crashed at his heels. "Now let me go or I promise the next one won't miss."

"He knows where you are." Malfoy backed away from me. "He'll see you shortly." Laughing he left. I ran down to see Harry and the others in the Great Hall.

"Hey, there you are." Harry smiled at me. Clearly he had been worried.

"What happened?" Ron whispered to us once I had sat down. "Neither one of you was in the dorms last night. Me and Hermione had a right job covering it up."

"Nothing happened, I just took her somewhere I knew was safe to wait out her transformation."

"What about safe from you mate?"

"Nothing happened."

"Ahem," Dumbledore stood up and waited for everyone's attention. "It has been brought to my attention that students of this school would enjoy a Halloween ball, with or without the triwizarding tournament. Henceforth it has been decided that we shall once again have a ball for forth years and up on Halloween. Thank you." With that he sat back down as everyone cheered and went into non-stop conversation.

"This is wonderful!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah," Ron sighed.

"We had a little trouble finding dates last year." Harry whispered to me.

"Harry?" there was a tall Asian girl standing behind Harry.

"Hi Cho."

"Hi, umm… you know how today is the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes."

"Well, umm… I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at this café I know of there. It's right beautiful. Perhaps around noon?"

"Oh," Harry's smile dimmed. He turned to look at me. "I'm not sure."

"Please Harry? There's something I need to discuss with you. All right, think about it. Here's the name of the café, whether you decide to show or not I'll be there at noon. I'll wait till one."

"You should go," I said once she walked away.

"What?"

"She said she needed to discuss something with you and by the look on your face you know it's something that has to be discussed."

"Yes, I won't be gone for more than an hour though. Noon to one, that's it."

"Do whatever you like." I got up to go back to the dorm to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione giggled and followed me.

"Ron asked me to spend the day with him." Her smile was so bright.

"That's wonderful, come on." I pulled her to my trunk. "We're going to make you look hot!"

About an hour later we ran downstairs to meet Harry and Ron, "Hermione," Ron gasped. "You look amazing…" I think his words trailed off as the drool took over his mouth.

"So umm…" Harry seemed uncomfortable as he spoke. Luckily he was saved by an announcement.

"Listen up," Professor McGonagall spoke in a loud clear voice, "I have just received word that the wizards hospital is taking blood donations for all those who have some vile disease where their cuts will not close. I expect all of you to be generous."

With that she left. "So," Harry looked at me. "Want to come with me to donate blood?"

"Um." How do I tell him? "I can't Harry."

"Why not? Odds are is that the most generous house will get extra house points."

"Probably," Hermione agreed. "Everyone here is planning on going."

"I just shouldn't."

"But," Harry began to protest again.

"HARRY, NO!" I shoved him out of my way as I ran out of the common room. I didn't stop running till I hit a rock near the lake. I fell on top of it crying my eyes out. I don't think I should give blood. I'm a diabetic, if my bloods put into someone whose not diabetic I don't know what might happen, I'm not sure if they'd even take my blood, but I won't take that chance. There's a lot that's wrong with me.

"Marina?"

"Go away Harry."

"What was that?"

"None of your business! Go away Harry!"

"Marina it is my business! I… I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"Harry, I'm sorry, you can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Look Harry, I can't give blood. I'm a diabetic." I lifted my uniform so he could see the pump. Actually I decided to send my robes away to my dorm. It was easy for me. "I don't know if they'd take my blood or what would happen if it was put into a non diabetic if they did take it."

"Diabetic?"

"Please don't ask. But that isn't all. I also have hyper-thyroids and weak bones."

"And a pretty messed up childhood." He sighed.

"Hyper-thyroids that will eventually kill me if diabetes doesn't. Harry I'm not healthy I'm not a good person for you to love."

"So what? I want to love you anyway. It's my choice isn't it?"

"But it's a bad one. Go meet Cho today, tell her you love her. I can see in your eyes you care for her."

"I care for her, but Marina please, understand, I love you. I could never love Cho the way I love you."

"How do you know if you don't give her a chance? Give her a chance Harry, she'll be better for you."

"So," An oozing voice drawled from behind us. "Marina, would you care to join me on this beautiful Hogsmeade day? Just for an hour in the morning?" Malfoy asked all to sweetly.

"Sure," I saw the hurt look on Harry's face, but I knew I was doing the right thing. He shouldn't love me.

"My dear?" Malfoy, I mean… Draco, held out his arm for me in a gentlemen like fashion and I took it. I felt so bad, all I could think as I walked away was, I'm sorry Harry.

"So?" Malfoy broke the silence once we got to Hogsmeade, "How do you feel about some butter beer?"

"I think I could use it." He led me to the three broomsticks. "No, not here." I pulled Malfoy over to the Hogshead, it was a shady bar, but it was where I worked. I got them to sell sugar free butter beer.

"The usual?" The rough bar tender smiled as he saw me.

"Yes, please."

"Butter beer please," Malfoy chirped in.

"Sugar free or not?"

"Not." Malfoy looked confused. "What kind of bar sells sugar free butter beer?" He asked snidely as we sat down.

"Well this one, because I work here. I convinced them."

"Why?"  
"I'm a diabetic." I showed him the pump. It was inserted into my side. "It pumps insulin into my body when I need it. I needed to keep my sugar levels steady for a year to get it."

"Oh," he didn't seem to know what to say. An hour went by really fast. "Well," he said after a while, "I have to go meet some people. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

"Now all I have to," I spoke to myself, "is think of something to do."

"Marina." Harry ran up to me as Cho left him, she seemed close to tears. "Marina please come walk with me."

"Sure, but what's wrong with Cho?"

"I gave her a chance. Marina I want you. I sat there and she kissed me and Marina I called her your name."

"What?"

"I said Marina, not Cho. I couldn't sit there without thinking of you. If I want to love you let me decide. I know your flaws, but I love you anyway. I want to love you. I want to always love you!"

"Harry… I'm speechless and that doesn't happen to often." I laughed.

"Please, just let me love you."

I knew I couldn't keep pushing people away. I was highly conflicted. I really loved Harry as much as he claimed to love me. That's why I wanted to push him away. I knew that I deserved to be happy, but I was so scared of him being unhappy with me. No, I have to stop this. I can't keep pushing people away. "Harry, I love you. Of course I will allow you to love me, I want you to love me."

"Marina, I need you to love me." He breathed as his lips gently held mine.

"Harry." I lips locked passionately as he held me in his arms. His hand found it's way up my neck; his fingers gently wrapped my hair around themselves.

Suddenly we heard a loud, "Ahem."

"Dumbledore." Harry stumbled out the name, as we instantly pulled apart.

"So," he smiled at me, "You have chosen then?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Even when your human side wanted to push him away."

"I still love him. He's the one my human and demon side can live with."

"So he will be your mate?"

"Yes," Harry replied soundly.

"Then I suggest you mate before the 3rd full moon from now."

"I will not mate right away."

"You have three moons." He said. "After that, I'm not sure how things will go."

I looked to Harry who nodded. "We will sir."

He nodded and left. "Harry, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, as I said I love you with all your parts and flaws. To me you are perfection incarnate for lack of a better word."

I smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled back as he pulled me to an isolated pond near by where he began again to deepen our kiss…


	5. Pups

We walked back and met Hermione and Ron after our little make out session. "So," Ron smiled at us as he saw Harry had his arm around my shoulder. "No need to ask what happened with Cho then, eh Harry?"

"Obviously not," I responded to him. "Harry has decided to be my mate."

"What?" Hermione yelled. "Harry, you can't be serious!"

"I am Hermione, I want to be with Marina forever." I know I looked happy on the outside, and mostly I was, but I was still skeptical. This was all happening so fast. So many new things to work through, I didn't want to have to mate so soon. If Dumbledore said three months though surely there had to be a reason.

"Three months?" Hermione screamed. "Harry what the hell?"

"Blimey mate, what the hell is Dumbledore thinking? I think he's off his rocker!"

"Look," I finally spoke, "If Dumbledore says three months, surely there is a reason, don't you think?"

They both looked down at there feet. "Harry, Dumbledore has asked us to do strange things in the past, but this is just a little to strange, don't you think?" Hermione sounded meek. I knew she didn't like having to doubt Dumbledore.

"No," Harry sounded so sure, how could he? "If Dumbledore said three months than I'm sure there's a reason."

"I'm going to go see if I can find a book to read." Hermione said exasperatedly as she walked into the book store.

"I better go see if she's alright mate." Ron went in after her.

"Harry, I'm going to go look to." Books were really my only friends when I lived with Grandmother and Kreacher. They were all I had. I walked in not caring whether Harry came or not. I didn't know where I was going, but I found myself in the highly restricted area of the bookstore somehow.

_My dear?_

"Grandma?"

_Yes, you are confused?_

"Very, where are you?"

_That is of no importance. What is troubling you child?_

"Dumbledore told me and Harry we had three months to mate."

_Ah yes, the ancient prophecy is finally being fulfilled. The one your mother gave up her eternal life for._

"What? What prophecy?" I called out over and over, but her voice didn't return. So that's it. I'm in the restricted section, I wonder if any of these books might tell of the prophecy. Instantly I started searching praying I'd find the answer in one of these books. "Prophetic dreams of death, The muggle seers, subbucus'," None of these held what I needed. "Surely there has to be some file, some hidden record…" Then it hit me.

"Harry," I ran up to him, "I'm going to go see Dumbledore, now."

"What, but why?"

"There's something I need to ask him." Harry didn't ask questions, he just nodded. We ran back up to the school as fast as we could.

"Lemon drops," Harry told the gargoyle as we climbed the long staircase to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, what are you not telling us?"

"What do you mean my dear?"

"I know about the prophecy, I just don't know what it says."

"Blunt, aren't you Miss Riddle?" I shuddered at the name. As far as I always knew, my last name had been Black. I never wished to be called Riddle ever again.

"My last name is Black."

"Very well, I suppose I cannot hold the prophecy from you, but might I ask how you came about knowing?"

"My grandmother doesn't like me being any more confused than I have to be."

"I see… Well the prophecy goes something like this. _When the dark prince loses his bloom, his small princess shall he doom, upon his wife's death, and upon her birth she is sold to the mini prince whose heart is colder than the winter earth. But though this may seem like her last a strange event will come to pass, enemies for so long unknown have now a friendship that will have grown. Her true mate she'll find by his side, bound to him glowing with pride. By her 16th year upon this earth, she will have given birth. By his side shall she stand as good conquers evil by her hand."_

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"I don't quite know, but your sixteenth year is in one year correct?"

"Yes, that's why you said in three months, that would fulfill the prophecy."

"Yes."

I sighed. Harry spoke, "Good conquers evil by her hand. Dumbledore, we all realized long ago when Fudge overtook the train that the weapon you apparently had that they were looking for was her. Could that last line just be confirming what we thought all along?"

"I have no idea the extent of her abilities Harry. I cannot tell you what this prophecy truly fortells."

"Marina?" He looked to me.

"I'm sorry, everything is so conflicting. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore, I'm surprised I can even tell left from right." I looked up to the Headmaster, "Thank you for telling me Headmaster." I walked out of the room. I needed some time alone to think. I found myself walking along the edge of the forest all to soon.

"Marina." A voice called to me from inside of it. It was cold, but familiar.

"Who is there?"

"Marina." It called again. It almost reminded me of Malfoy, except it wasn't a dripping voice. Its familiarity was almost comforting. "Lovely." It called again. "Princess, come." I found my feet following whether my brain wanted to or not. I closed my eyes and let them guide me down a path in the woods. "Marina." A man breathed as he touched my face.

"Marina!" Hagrid's voice called out in the silence. It was a great boom that shattered whatever spell this man had held on me. I opened my eyes only to realize I was looking into the eyes of my father.

"Hagrid." He smiled.

"Riddle." Hagrid didn't seem happy at all, I can't really say I was to happy with the situation either.

"I see you have met my beautiful daughter." He hand stroked my cheek as he still held me close. I could feel my eyes changing colors.

"Marina! Blimey, what are you doing to her?"

"Nothing, you see the change in her eyes? She finds my voice comforting Hagrid. This is a comfort she hasn't felt since Potter took me out." I felt my body become lax and sleepy, my eyes, which had been turning violet, were now turning gray. "Marina?" My father asked as he looked into my eyes. Those cold eyes were the last thing I saw before I passed out.

"Marina?" Another familiar voice, this one wasn't comforting though. "Marina?" It dripped with sincerity, by it still had an oozing undertone. "You're awake." He sounded relieved.

"Draco?" I felt as though I'd been hit by a bus. "Why can't I move?"

"I don't know." He looked worried. I never thought I'd see so much fear in his eyes as I did just now.

"Marina?" I recognized my father's voice.

"Voldemort." I responded softly.

"Please my lord, forgive her, she's weak." Malfoy instantly tried to apoligize for my words.

"No apology is necessary. I understand how bitter she feels. I had to leave her when she was so young. Not more than a few hours old when I lost my life." Could this really be who I was running from? Could this also be the same Malfoy that pushed me to a wall so violently? The same one who now has fear in his eyes for my well being? Why was I trying so hard to stay away from them, I can't remember.

"Where am I?" I didn't recognize the room I was in.

"You are at the Malfoy's. I brought you here." My father responded. "They were kind enough to open their home to us."

I looked to Malfoy as I began to sit up. "Don't," he began, "you shouldn't be trying to get up so quickly."

I smiled at him. I was happy he worried, but I was fine to be doing this. I remember before I had the pump, my body felt like this all the time. My limbs wouldn't work without great effort. "Thank you for the concern, but I have felt this before." I remembered back when I had gone to school in fifth grade. All the kid's parents had come to pick them off of the bus. Granny wasn't going to show up again to do that for me ever. I stepped off the bus one day as I usually did everyday, but this time I collapsed. I'm not sure for how long I was on the ground. It didn't feel like more than a few seconds, but it was a few seconds of pure black. The next thing I remember was waking up to find all the adults around over me. I had no idea if I was out for a few seconds or minutes, I didn't even realized I had passed out till a few years after that occurred. They asked if I was all right. I told them yes and got up and walked home without thinking another thing of it.

Once I was up I had to ask, "Could I maybe have some oatmeal, I don't want to seem ungrateful for your care, but I am getting rather hungry."

He laughed. "I can imagine, you've been out for a while." He rang a bell. What looked to be a maid entered the room.

"Yes, master Malfoy?" She smiled sweetly.

"Could we have some oatmeal for her?"

"Please, could you put just a small bit of sweet and low into it?" I asked her.

"Of course," her smile was so gentle. It was the kind of smile that you couldn't help but catch. Her voice was warm and motherly. She was tall with hair down to her waist. It swished back and forth as she left the room, the door closing gently behind her.

"Who was that?"

"Averna? She's been with us forever."

"Averna?" Her name caught my attention. I wonder… I was coming out of my dream like state and falling back into reality slowly. No matter how gentle they seem, they want to take out muggle born wizards and witches, and I was running, because they need me to do it. I'm the weapon.

"Here you are dear." Malfoy gave up his seat next to me to Averna so she could feed me. I looked up into my mother's face. Her eyes flashed from the brown of her disguise to a deep icy blue. I blinked and they were once again brown, but I knew she was my mother. Averna, the latin name for Persephone, the queen of the underworld, her body hadn't been restored, but it looked as though an extension of her had been placed here long ago. "Open wide now." I did as she told me and ate. My powers grew stronger. I didn't feel so weak. I knew my father had drained my energy. My eyes blazed a powerful violet color as my strength fully returned. Averna left smiling at how strong she knew I was.

"Now," I looked at Malfoy and my father. Licking my fangs I spoke slowly, "How do I get back to Hogwarts?" They both cowered in fear now that they knew their plan to win me had failed. I flexed my claws hoping I didn't have to shed their blood just yet…

"Harry!" I yelled as I ran up the boy staircase. "Harry!" It was the middle of the night, I threw open the door to the dormitory and ran to where Harry's bed was. He wasn't in it. "Harry?" Where could he be?

I walked around the school searching for him, calling his name. I didn't care who knew I was up and out of bed, I doubted I'd be in trouble if Dumbledore had anything to say about it. It was then I came to the wall that held the room of requirement. I saw that the door was already there. Slowly I opened it and asked it to disappear behind me just as I had done when Harry had brought me here a week ago. Evidently I'd been unconscious for a while. A week to be exact, I can't imagine what people thought. I looked around, the unicorns flew by at lightning speed. I knew Harry had to be here somewhere, no one else could have gotten this room to look this way, except maybe Hagrid, but I already knew he was in his cabin. Suddenly I heard music:

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry…

I followed it to its source. As I got closer, I heard weeping. I saw Harry lying on the ground, his body shook with each tear that escaped. "Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday…" I gently sung the last part of the song. His wails stopped as he looked up to see me standing there smiling down at him.

"Marina?"

"There were flowers…" He smiled.

"Marina!" He ran and threw his arms around me.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Hagrid said, Voldemort had taken you, and that he was lucky to have escaped with his life. You should have seen him. They thought he was did, they did crucio so many times on him." Instantly tears welled up in my eyes. "He's alright though, and thank god so are you." He kissed my forehead as he held me close. His embrace felt as though he'd never let go of me.

"Oh, Harry," I reached up and pulled his lips down to meet mine, tears still streaming from my eyes. Slowly we found our way to the ground, Harry climbed on top of me. Our kisses intensified, I ran my tounge across his lips and he happily obliged parting them. Our tonges swirled and danced caressing every part of each others mouths, our teeth, cheeks, lips… Our clothes were all to soon thrown off scattered everywhere. I pulled him close to me as his lips began making there way down my neck. I pulled his lips to me as our bodies became one. It was painful, and I used the kiss to mask the pain by making my scream sound like a loud moan. He came hard and fast in and out of my body. My heart raced as I thrust my hips to meet his. My body shook underneath him as my muscles tightened. I could hear him moan as his hands roamed my body. He began going even harder and faster into me. His moans became louder and more desirous. I could feel my fangs growing as everything seemed to highten. I broke from his lips as I licked my fangs. I wanted his blood. I attacked his neck his warm blood dripping across my lips. Instantly I felt the same piercing in my own flesh where I had bit him. I could feel my own blood seep down my shoulder as our lips met one last time before all the pressure was released.

Instantly I became aware of what I'd just done. My demon and human side had become one in their desire of Harry. I heard him sigh as he rolled off me. He fell asleep. I watched as his body began to morph as he slept. He was becoming a demon by the blood he'd consumed from me. As I sniff the air I knew my scent was already beginning to change. I knew I was now pregnant.


	6. Pregnant!

We walked down to breakfast the next morning. Harry's hand was on my waist, he looked very smug; Both our wounds from last night were hidden so no one was the wiser. Harry looked human right now, but like me he could also now become a demon.

"Well, looking smug this morning aren't we Mr. Potter?" Snape, my least favorite teacher came into view. "We do not permit students to show such signs of affection, at least not while I'm trying to eat." Gently I growled and Snape seemed to back a way a bit, though his feet did not move.

"Yes, Professor," Harry purred. It's amazing to see how much he enjoyed his new abilities.

"Where were you two last night?" Hermione screeched as we sat down opposite from her.

"She's been gone for a week, or haven't you noticed?" Ron asked.

"Of course I noticed…" She looked shocked as Harry smiled. I looked over to see he allowed a bit of his fangs to show.

"Where do you think we were?"

"Harry." Ron looked just as stunned as Hermione did.

"Harry," she whispered, "You, you, with her… the fallen one?"

"Been reading up on my mother and I have you Hermione?" I smiled.

"They would have thrown you out of the gates of Olympus!" She roared at me.

"I have done nothing wrong or immoral with my life Hermione, the only reason they'd have to throw me off Olympus was my relationship with Harry, and nothing to do about it now." I snapped at her.

I could hear Harry purring in my ear, "Calm down," he whispered, "forgive them, they mean well."

"I see that the prophecy is well underway." Dumbledore smiled from behind Hermione.

"Headmaster?" She asked.

"Do not fear Hermione, I knew this would come to pass. It is a great help to us. I must say though when it gets to six months from now it will be a burden that will be very hard to hide. Harry she will be with you at all times, understood?"

"Yes," He flashed his new fangs, "No one shall hurt my beloved bride."

"Or the mother of your child." He said seriously.

"Blimey? What's all this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, when they umm… last night, there was only one outcome that could have occurred. Marina is pregnant."

"And she chose me." Harry said proudly.

"Harry, your so young, you can't support a child, this is madness."

"Not for Demon's Hermione. They aren't like us."

"But what happened to her goddess part?" Ron asked. "It seems as though she's been all demon."

"That's because she has. Her mother, Persephone, after partaking of the fruits of the underworld was forced to be a goddess for six months with her mother, and a demon with Hades for the other six. The curse carries on to her."

"Ah, perhaps we should all go eat something," Hermione said, her head clearly swimming with all this information.

"An excellent idea Hermione." Finally, we got to the Great Hall. Harry was warned not to show any demonic tendencies.

"Pregnant," After breakfast Hermione had pulled me up to the dorm and closed the door. Well the boy's dorms of course cause Harry and Ron were not allowed in ours.

"Yes," I laughed, "I'm pregnant." I purred at the thought.

"Harry, you two aren't even married," Ron said.

"Technically Ron, they are." Hermione answered, "what they did last night, umm that was the demon wedding ceremony."

"Yes," Harry said, "But over Christmas break we're going back to the order's headquarters and having a human one."

"She'll be around what, three months by then?"

"Yes," I answered her.

"You'll be a goddess when," Ron blushed.

"Yes, that's true as well, Harry has taken my curse into himself."

"So, Harry is a…" Ron stopped short.

"Yes, Ron, I'm a demon." He replied.

"You are, immortal then." Hermione asked.

"Yes," that's how it's supposed to work then. I suddenly realized, he supposed to beat my father using my immortality.

"So my love, what do we do now?"

"Try to keep her father from finding out," Hermione answered for us.

"Her father?" Ron asked. Clearly he wasn't getting any of this.

"Marina is considered the fallen one." Hermione began to explain again. "A half mortal, there was a prophecy that Persephone gave her own immortality up to allow her daughter these abilities. That prophecy ties into the one with Harry and Lord Voldemort." I watched as Ron flinched but Hermione kept going, "Voldemort is her father."

"What?" Ron yelled.

"That's something to decide for another day," Harry said as I ran out of the room to vomit. "Marina?" He called after me as they heard my retching. "I think this might be a bit harder to hide then I thought. The girls share a bathroom just as the guys do, right Hermione?"

"Yes, unfortunately. People will notice when she no longer gets her period and that she's vomiting all the time."

"Someone will catch onto something, we need a way for them to not find out."

"Hey," Seamus suddenly burst into the boy's dormitory. "I hate to disturb anything, but we're gonna be late for potions." He grabbed his book and ran out.

"Detention is all we'll need on top of this mess."

"Agreed." With that I ran back to the bathroom.

"On second thought," Harry looked to the boy's bathrooms, "maybe you shouldn't attend today."

"No, no, I'm good really. Let's go," I washed my mouth quickly and ran with them down to the dungeons.

"Well, well, well, Hello beautiful."

"Malfoy," instinctively Harry began to growl across the room, Ron and Hermione who were next to him heard it and tried to hold him back. Malfoy didn't notice, but I did, his demon instincts made him protective of me. Highly protective. 'Please Harry,' I thought, 'Please don't lose it.'

"Have you and Potter mated yet? If you did, you know that I'll have to cast an abortion spell on you, can't have you bearing his children now can we?"

"If you don't mind, class is going to start soon and I'd like to get to my seat, please move." He stood directly in my path; Harry's eyes began to blaze red.

"Your father would never approve, you should just mate with me." He reached over and caressed my arm.

"Class is about to start," I never thought I'd say this, but Snape saved me, "If you'll all take your seats, Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy."

We went to our seats, I sat next to Harry and put my hand in his underneath the desk to try to reassure him and calm him down. "You'll be working in partners today," Snape announced, "You will be creating a potion to hide the symptoms of pregnancy. Please choose your partners and begin." Before Harry and me could even start Malfoy pulled me to his table and Goyle sat down next to Harry.

"Ready?" He asked me. "I imagine we'll need this potion soon enough, don't you think?"

"Never in your life will you need to make this for me." I snapped at him. I could feel Harry's eyes on my back. Goyle seemed to be getting a bit scared at the small growls that were being released in Harry's throat. He's gonna blow it if he doesn't cool down. I saw Hermione lean over and whisper to him that he had to calm down unless he wanted Malfoy to know he was a demon and that Marina had to be pregnant well Goyle went to go get a supply from his bag. Almost instantly his growling stopped and I gave Hermione with a look of thanks.

"So, do you have the rat tail?"

"Yeah, here." I gave it to him in the pieces that Snape told us to cut up.

"Heh," He scoffed as I was stirring, "look at Potter now, looks like he's getting no marks today."

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, I suggest you're much more careful in any later attempts to this potion, the potion you created would kill anything that drank it. Now tell me, what did you do wrong?"

"I forgot to add the toadstools before the dragon scale."

"Very good, please try to be more careful, you wouldn't want to kill any one now would you?"

"No sir."

Suddenly he turned on me and Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, finished and correct I trust."

"Yes sir," Snape came and examined our potion.

"Put a sample of your potion in these flasks and dispose of the rest properly. Class is ended." Malfoy handed ours in as I walked over to Harry.

"No marks," I looked at him.

"I know." He looked angry, but it wasn't at Snape, it was at himself.

"What's wrong?"

"That potion was our chance to maybe keep people from knowing, but I can't do it. If I mess up, it could kill you."

"I am immortal, it'd probably just make me really sick."

"I can't take that chance."

"Which is why you won't be making it." Ron said walking over to us. "Hermione did it perfectly, she will be the one to make the potion."

"Hermione's brilliant, but I can't ask her to do that."

"And why not Mr. Potter," she asked from behind him.

"You heard Snape, it has to be made fresh over every week. And it takes a while, a week to mature to use it. That means you'd have to make it a week early for her every week."

"I don't mind it." She said, "I kept the rest of what I made today rather than disposing of it, we'll let this mature for next week, all we have to do is keep them from realizing till then."

"Lucky it's Friday, with the new defense against dark arts teacher around Dumbledore won't be able to get us back to the order headquarters, Malfoy or no Malfoy. But we can probably avoid him over the weekend. Then we have to keep people from noticing till next Friday."

"What did Malfoy say to you today?" Hermione asked me.

"What?"

"You became really indignant at one point, what did he say to you?"

"He said it was lucky if I didn't mate with Harry, cause he'd have to cast an abortion spell on me, cause he and my father couldn't have that. And then he said we should learn how to make this potion cause we'll have to make it one day."

"He wouldn't!" Hermione yelled as we walked through the Gryfindor portrait.

"Do you really think he wouldn't?" Harry's arm instinctively went around my waist.

"Well we're on the subject of Malfoy," I looked to Harry, "you have to stop-," I was cut short as I was over taken by sickness, I ran up the stairs to the girls bathroom. "How am I supposed to hide this for a week?" I vomited once more before I felt well enough to head back downstairs.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny came up to me as I got back to Harry, "I heard you vomiting, should you be up?"

"It's fine really."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ginny," Harry answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Harry if she's sick we have to get help for her."

"She's sick?" Seamus came up, "is that why I heard retching as I came into the room this morning? I thought I was hearing things."

"You know what? I believe I am sick, I think I'll go the hospital wing, Harry, will you escort me?"

"I'll take you," Dean came up from behind me; I could smell he liked me, and so could Harry.

"I'll take her," He growled throwing Dean's hand off me. We walked out of the portrait, but not towards the nurses' office. "Where should we go?"

"The room of requirement," I said sternly, "There are things we need to discuss."

"I get the idea that I'm in trouble?"

"Let's get inside." We opened the door to something that looked like the Gryfindor common room only without any of the pictures. It had a bathroom though too.

"Okay, we're inside. What do we need to discuss?"

"Look it's not just this pregnancy we need to hide. If Malfoy finds out that you're having demon tendencies he'll know we mated and that I'm pregnant, that could put both me and the baby in a lot of danger."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Suddenly we heard someone coming.

"The door is invisible right?"

"I'm not sure." Suddenly the knob started turning and in walked Professor Umbridge. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but keep quiet."

"What is this place? It looks like the Gryfindor Common room. How curious." She began to walk around the room. 'Give us a place to hide.' Suddenly a door appeared behind us we snuck into it and the door disappeared placing us in a separate unreachable place from Umbridge.

"We're safe here." Oh, oh dear. I lied down on a bed that appeared. "Feeling ill?" He asked me.

"Yes." They say that it only occurs at certain times of the day. I hope that true. I have no idea this is after all my first day being pregnant.

"I think we should spend tonight here."

"Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Well yes, and I wouldn't mind it happening again, but how will it look if you're getting up and vomiting, there's no telling when you'll be sick at this point. At least for this week till you'll get the potion."

"Umbridge left. We have to get Defense against the dark arts. Are you feeling well enough?"

"Yes, Umbridge is the last person I need to know about this." We got up and traveled to the Defense against dark arts room.

"Everyone, I came across a rather peculiar room today, it looked like the Gryfindor common room without the pictures, does anyone have any idea about this room?" Most people shook their head no, even the people who knew. "Very well take out your text books."

"Are we ever gonna practice actual defense in this class?"

"What? Oh, that's right you missed the first week. Umbridge is working as a spy for the ministry here. They believe that Dumbledore has some kind of army in the works to take out Fudge out. They don't believe that Voldemort has come back." At the word Voldemort I saw Umbridge's ears perk up.

"Talking about the he who must not be named in class again Mr. Potter?"

"No, Professor."

"Don't deny it now, I heard you telling her your belief about him." She actually didn't, all she heard was the word Voldemort, but I guess that's good enough for her.

"I can't have you corrupting this beautiful young woman now can I?"

"Oh, of course not professor."

"Hmm, then I think another week of detention."

"For what?"

"You know for what. We don't tolerate people who spread lies."

All to soon class was dismissed. "Harry…" I didn't know what to say. "It's only detention."

He looked over at me, coming out of his own thoughts, and smiled. "Yes, it is only detention." Something was wrong and I knew it. "Let's go get some dinner before I have to meet her."

"Sure." We walked to the great hall in silence. A silence that would soon be interrupted by Angelina Johnson, captain of the quidditch team.

"What do you think you're doing Potter getting a week's worth of detention again?" She demanded.

"Not as though I tried to get it." He muttered, he's getting aggravated now.

"I know, please try to watch yourself around her from now on though, we can't have our star seeker missing any more practices."

"Yes Angelina." Suddenly she noticed me standing next to him.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Angelina." She smiled; she seemed much sweeter now that she had stopped yelling.

"Oh," Harry looked to me, "This is Marina. She's my…"

"Girlfriend." I whispered shyly finishing Harry's sentence. He understood I couldn't say wife, much as I'd like to.

"Oh, sorry Angelina, but we have to go eat before I have to meet up with Umbridge."

"Alright, just don't land yourself any more detentions."

"I won't." With that we ran to the great hall and ate something quickly. Harry left me in the room of requirement and said he'd take the maurader's map to ensure that Umbridge wasn't following him. He'd meet me back at the room of requirement. We'd stay there for the night, just in case. With that he kissed me and left. Of course I wasn't planning on staying alone in the room of requirement.


	7. Another wedding?

I followed Harry to his detention. "You know what to do." She smiled sweetly. I watched Harry as each hour passed. As he wrote using his own blood, over and over the words, I must not tell lies, we etched into his skin. He didn't whine once, he just gritted his teeth and bared it. It was around eleven when I could no longer take it. I stayed though. When Harry left I came out of the shadows. "Is she allowed to do that to you?" He turned in surprise but relaxed when he saw me.

"I thought I smelled cherry blossoms." His smile brightened the minute he saw me.

"Is she allowed to do that?" I grasped his hand to examine it.

"It's fine," he smiled, "nothing I can't handle."

"It's etched in deep, how long has she been doing this?"

"Long enough to get it etched in this deep."

"Your scarred body will be the one to save this earth." I told him serenely.

"Your scarred soul is what will save the earth." I smiled.

"We'll save it together. I now realize why we had to mate. And why we only had a chance to save our planet."

"Why?"

"Malfoy is right, I was promised to him. "If I chose him over you then the dark side would gain my immortality and power. It had to remain with you, so that the light could overcome the dark and not the other way around."

"I always wondered how I was supposed to beat your dad."

"You're supposed to beat him using my abilities. My mother gave up her immortality so that my father would become mortal. My gifts will enable you to win." We had arrived back at the room of requirement.

"Mischievous managed." I didn't remember him pulling that map out, but I guess I was more concerned with the blood and cuts anyway. "This time let's make sure that the room knows no one can enter. Wouldn't want Umbridge walking in during the night."

"Right, but I'm changing the look of it."

"Very well."

When we walked in we were in a lavender room with blue tones everywhere. And the bathroom was a gentle green with a soft pink tub and the lights were all different colors of soft hues. "It's my dream room." I said blushing. "My room that grandmother gave me was lovely, but they weren't the colors I would have chosen. She died before I could ask her to change it and once she was gone I didn't have the heart."

"Speaking of heart," Harry pointed to the heart shaped bed in the middle of the room; it was a beautiful silver color. "Ready for bed?"

"No, I think I want to go take a nice hot bath, please go to bed without me."

"Ok, just don't stay up to late." He undressed and got under the covers. I smiled as I went over to the tub. I watched as the water filled the tub, suddenly I shrieked. "What," Harry ran in completely naked, "What is it?"

"Oh, Harry." The thing that had made me scream was a girl. She now turned away and blushed as Harry grabbed a towel. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Myrtle," He sighed.

"I was just sitting in a pipe minding my own business when another pipe appeared, water rushed through it and I ended up here. You haven't forgotten about me have you Harry? If you die you could always come and share my toilet."

"Thanks Myrtle." I could smell his disinterest. "You can't tell anyone you saw us here Myrtle."

"Why," She suddenly gave me a jealous glare, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"What are you two doing here? Perhaps I should tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Odds are is that he already knows." I told her.

"You shouldn't be alone with demons Harry, they're not safe."

"I'll be fine Myrtle, thank you." What are we going to do now?

"Very well Harry, I'll trust you. I won't tell anyone, but I'll be watching you from now on. Ta-ta."

"Who was that?" I asked as her cries faded through the pipes.

"Moaning Myrtle, she's had a bit of a crush on me since we had to enter the chamber of secrets through the bathroom where she died."

"Oh," I wonder who else has had a crush on him.

"Don't worry. I'm yours forever." He answered me, even though I didn't ask the question. "Your blood runs through my veins and mine through yours." He kissed my forehead dropped the towel and climbed back into bed. I smiled as I watched his muscles ripple in the dull light of a small lamp. Climbing into the tub I shut my eyes.

"So what are you to Harry?" Myrtle was back.

"His girlfriend."

"I see. So Harry has forgotten about me."

"Myrtle, you're dead."

"If Harry had died in the chamber of secrets we would have been together."

"But Myrtle, Harry lived. You love him don't you?" I looked at her as she nodded. "I'm sure that Harry by the end held a fondness for you in his heart, but Myrtle that fondness is why he couldn't die."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry didn't die, and he's not dead and true you can't be together, but he's living for you. Surely if he died you'd be sad that he'd never get to experience all of the things that life had to offer. Just like you missed out on it. Having a family, having someone to love. Growing up."

"I suppose I'd be sad."

"Myrtle, you love him so I'm sure you would be."

"He was never meant to be with me. I learned of a prophecy here. He's meant to be with you, much as I hate it. Promise me that you'll choose Harry, when you do choose. Help Harry, true he'll be eternally yours, but he'll live and revenge will be had for my death."

"I promise with all my heart Myrtle that I will not let Harry die at the hands of my father." She smiled.

"We'll be good friends I'm sure."

"I'm sure too as long as we no longer talk in a bathroom," I laughed, "at least not while I'm using it."

"Deal," she laughed and flew up the pipe. She wasn't so bad. I'm not sure if what I told her about Harry was true, he cared about every one though. I didn't say he loved her I said he most likely grew fond of her. Yes that's accurate, knowing Harry, I'm sure it is.

I was finally able to relax. What to do about Harry's hand and Malfoy, How am I supposed to keep something like a pregnancy under wraps from every body. I'm sure that Snape had us make that potion for this precise reason, but it only his the symptoms, not the stomach and I'm not even sure if I want to use that potion, but I also can't have Ginny and Seamus and Dean knowing that I keep getting sick. Soon they'll realize it's not just a flu.

As I got out of the bath still wondering what to do when I heard Harry tossing and turning. "Harry, Harry!" I shook him as he eventually sat up. He was sweating; it was a cold sweat from fear. "Harry, how can we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Do you realize that our child will be born around the time for finals, and after that how will we keep my father from her, from us."

"I'll protect you, you're never to leave my side." He fell back asleep almost instantly. I couldn't sleep though; I was too worried. I got up and decided to take a late night walk through the halls. I went to the Great Hall, wondering where I could go this late at night when an oozing voice made my blood run cold.

"So, out for a midnight stroll are you?"

"Maybe, what's it you Malfoy, you're not supposed to be up either."

"I'm a prefect, I have to do a nightly sweep of the halls. I took the early morning shift thinking perhaps I'd run into you and look, I have."

"And what does that do for you?"

"This," he smiled and pushed me against a wall. Instantly he kissed me before I could scream. I knew my eyes were changing colors, and Harry, I knew he felt my rage. He'd be barging down the stairs right about now; I had to get Malfoy away. I pushed him off of me using my claws to scratch his face. "You'll regret that."

"Not as much as you if you don't leave my sight."

"You will be mine one of these days." He whispered, and left. I sighed falling to the floor. Malfoy had disappeared right at Harry jumped down the last staircase.

"What happened?" His eyes blazed green with envy.

"Like you don't already know."

"I'll kill him."

"You'll do nothing but go to bed." I told him sternly.

"But…"

"No buts… To bed, we've been up long enough."

We walked up to our room in the room of requirement and fell happily into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke Harry was not beside me. "Harry?" I heard the shower water running. I walked into the bathroom and into the shower with him. He was deep in thought and didn't notice me. I wrapped my arms around him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he laughed and put his hand on my stomach. "Not more than a day old and already trouble, must be a boy."

"Well Mr. Potter, would you die if it was a girl?"

"Of course not," he smirked, "Mrs. Potter." I smiled as he called me that. It was the first time we were able to acknowledge that we were truly married, even if we couldn't tell anyone else. "So what made you join me for this lovely morning shower?"

"Wanted to wash off the stench of Malfoy."

"Well, let me help you." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around me and started to kiss my neck. I laughed before I realized I had no idea what time it was. Almost instantly a clock appeared saying the time.

"Noon?" I yelled. "Harry, we have to get to lunch. We've been out of the common rooms all night and its not like we can say we went down early as we missed breakfast!" We hurried to get dressed. He grabbed a black shirt that even though it was a medium that fit him when he was younger, the massive muscle he obtained from quidditch made it stretch across his chest. He put on a tight pair of jeans that Sirius had bought for him.

I grabbed a lavender skirt and a baby blue blouse that showed a nice amount of cleavage. I ran to brush out my long blue-black waves and Harry came up softly behind me. I was rushing so I didn't notice until he took my hand a placed a sapphire ring on it. It was a beautiful cool blue color and was cut in the shape of a heart with diamonds all around it. "It was my mother's engagement ring," he spoke softly. "Sirius gave it to me right before I left, he told me I might need it."

Smiling I put my hand on his. We began to kiss before realizing we were massively late. "We have to get going, people will already be suspicious."

"I wish for once I didn't have to worry or think about what other people thought.

"Well, we're in very hot water and we lack that luxury, so let's get going."

"Hey," a smiling Ron and Hermione greeted us at the gates of the school, clearly something was up.

"Did we miss lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but we got you some things." Hermione held out some food for us to eat.

"Thank you Hermione," I smiled at her.

"Sure," she laughed and whispered, "let's see how long you can keep it down this time." I hit her gently as she ran and I went right after her.

"So, what were you smiling about earlier?" We had stopped at the lake away from the two boys.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… well I've liked Ron for a long time and this morning, he took me for a walk out here…" She stopped short and blushed.

"And?" I asked anxiously.

"He got down on his knee and proposed."

"Really!" I cried as I hugged her. I heard Harry say really at the same time, evidently Ron had told him.

"When is the ceremony going to be?" I asked her.

"Well, we were thinking we'd marry over Christmas break, like you and Harry."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"Not yet." She admitted.

"Shouldn't you see what they think before doing all this?"

"You're right, let's go write them." We ran up and grabbed the boys on our way to the owlery.

"Where are we going?"

"To write home, we need their input so that we can marry." Hermione beamed as we ran to the owlery hand in hand.


	8. Marriage! What are you thinking!

_Dear Hermione, _

_I think it's wonderful dear. You've never been one for rash decisions, if this is truly what you believe is best, we support you whole-heartedly. We understand that we may not be able to attend your wedding, but we expect at least a videotape of it, is that understood? If so than your mother and me wish you all the happiness in the world._

_Love,_

_Your parents_

"Well," Ron said after reading it, "That's one reaction, let's see what my mother had to say."

Ronald Weasely! How could you? You are not nearly ready for this kind of responsibility. We didn't even know you and Hermione were an item let alone that you'd wish to get married in your fifth year. I know that you've liked each other for a long time dear, but what brought about this insanity. But I suppose you're reading this with Hermione, congratulations dear, it's not that I don't approve of you, or your thoughts in the matter, it's purely my sons. Oh dear, tell me what struck this madness and then perhaps we'll talk.

"Wow," was all I could say after reading that. "You're mom is truly a wonderful person." I told him.

"After that outburst?" Ron asked, his face was completely red.

"Sure, just write back explaining why you and Hermione are doing this."

"Right." He took out a piece of parchment and began to scribble out a letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hermione is a wonderful person whom I've loved since the minute I saw her. You of all people should know that time is growing short. I don't want to regret anything in my life, so I wish to marry her now. Life's to short and unpredictable not to live it to the fullest while you can. _

_Ron_

"Not exactly awe inspiring, but I suppose it will do. Night witch," I called for my owl, she had beautiful black feathers so dark they blazed blue. Her feathers matched my hair. "Here, take this to a Mrs. Weasley." She hooted a low sound before flying into the heavens. "Your right though Ron, life is to short, try not to have any regrets if you can help it. When you do eventually die, you don't want to be bound to this world."

"You mean a ghost?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, sometimes they become ghosts, but other times their desire can manifest itself into a physical being, even after they've left this world."

"A persons desire can manifest itself?"

"Yes. All the ghosts here are pure ghosts, and I haven't seen any of the sort yet in my life, but I know it is possible, I was taught it a while ago." I looked outside; nighttime had fallen as we sent the letter back to Mrs. Weasley. We had managed to avoid any mishaps over the past three days, but what about the next three. Only three more days, then I can take that potion…

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled, "you'll need a dress."

"So will you."

"Then let's go look," I pulled her upstairs; I loved how she smiled so beautifully. I threw in my favorite karaoke CD.

"What song is that?"

"Oh it's beautiful," I began to sing to it. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment; I guess I've already won that; No man is worth the aggravation; That's ancient history- been there, done that!"

"It's so sad." Not to terribly. I smiled; just let her wait till I reach the end.

" No chance no way, I won't say it, no, no. You swoon, you sigh, why deny, uh-oh. It's to cliché; I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson; It feels so good when you start out; My head is screaming get a grip, girl, Unless, you're dying to cry your hear out." She began to cry at the lyrics. "No chance no way I won't say it no, no. Give up, give in, check the grin your in love. This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love. Your doin' flips, read our lips your in love. Your way off base I won't say it, get off my case I won't say it. Girl don't be so proud, it's okay your in love. Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

"That's so beautiful."

"Yeah, the song of a demi-god and mortal he fell in love with, at least in that movie." I smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I overreacted to you and Harry. It wasn't my place to begin with, but…"

"But I was a demon."

"Yes."

"Hermione, do you know why people dislike us?"

"Because you feast on human blood?"

"Yes. It's not like we kill the humans. But the smell of the blood draws us to the battlefield. That wouldn't give anyone the nicest reputation right?"

"No, but I knew you were a good person, I just judged you by what you were. I know I was raised better than that I was being…" She looked as though she was about to cry.

"You were being Harry's best friend." I looked to her and smiled. "Nothing more, nothing less, I expected you to react that way. Any sane person would."

"I didn't have any right."

"Hermione, it's not your past actions that matter. It's what's occurring right now. Every moment is precious, don't waste them on regrets, deal?"

"Deal." She smiled, "Now about our dresses."

"I have something's we can work with. Follow me." I led her to the side of my bed. Underneath was white fabric, chicken wire, thread, and soft silk with leaves sewn into the pattern, as well as some stuffing. "I'm sure we can make two beautiful gowns out of these."

"We're going to make the gowns we're going to wear?"

"Yup. It's all the more special. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to launch a business at this if we do this right." We laughed and got to work. I began to draw.

"I want a hole there. Oh, and here, can we put fabric and a little stuffing here? And I want some of this silk," She pulled out some glittery white silk ribbon that I had out, "I want this to flow down the back of the dress."

"How's this?"

"Oh, my, it's perfect." The picture was of a wedding gown with a spaghetti strap top that curved in the shape of a heart. At the middle of the top of the heart was a small hole to show a bit of her cleavage. On the skirt there were two of the old fashioned things, I'm not sure how to describe them, they sort of look like curtain windows on a dress. They branch from the top to the sides, well we stuffed those a bit to give it some… volume, and we let the rest of the dress flow. The hole was to be lined in gold as well as the A-line connection between the top of the skirt and the top; everything else was to be pure white.

For my wedding gown, I chose to make an off the shoulder gown, the top and both the sides were lined with small pearl beads. It had the same heart like cut of Hermione's gown, except where the two sides met I put a large cubic zirconia. Where the skirt met the dress I used the silk ribbon to create a belt that I would tie behind me. Even though it didn't show, I was self-conscience about that region and I wanted to put another layer there. My dress fell with the same curtain like effect of Hermione's skirt, though I didn't put stuffing in it. Hermione's dress was poofy with a lot of chicken wire, mine was a little poofy, because I couldn't stand to have the skirt stick to me, but it was only puffy enough to keep it off my legs. The dress was to have a lavender undergarment with white over it to give it a lavender hint while the diamond and pearl beads stuck out giving the viewers eye focus points so that I didn't fall into the background at my own wedding ceremony. "There." I gave a sigh of satisfaction as I sat back to examine it.

"That's a beautiful design, but how are we ever supposed to make these dresses?"

"It'll be fun. We can work in the room of requirement during the nights. Don't worry, it will all get done, we can hide the dresses there." She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good, so shall we get started?"

"Now?"

"Well no time like the present, we already have our assignments complete and don't forget we only have a few months to finish."

"True, alright let's go." Grabbing the materials we ran to the room of requirement, currently Harry's and my current living quarters and requested a separate place to work on the dresses with sewing machines and things we'd need. Instantly we walked into a room with sewing equipment and two dummies that matched our bodies perfectly.

"This room truly is to much." It has thus far amazed me beyond belief, I was grateful to it. First, we'll need the base, which is the underlining bra top and the chicken wire skirts. We'll do this by layers and hope that it works." We began to give it the shape that our dresses would take. I had just gotten the built in bra secured by time we decided to call it quits. Harry was coming back after his detention with Umbridge. "Goodbye Hermione, I will see you tomorrow."

"Right, bye," As she left I heard her sing, "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

"Where did you two disappear to?"

"Right here love, don't worry. I haven't seen Malfoy since the encounter the other night."

"Good, he better keep his filthy paws off you." Harry growled slightly, playfully.

"Mr. Potter, don't tell me you can actually be jealous of that nimrod."

"Only when I smell his scent on you, can't I give him a good thrashing?"

"And reveal your demonic side? I don't think so. Let's not give him or my father any reason to be suspicious of anything more than a liking of one another." As I spoke we heard the doorknob turn. "Hide." I whispered to Harry.

"Gotta find a bathroom." It was Draco's voice. I didn't have to hear him, I could smell him.

"Harry." I whispered urgently as I could smell him getting angrier by the minute. Why did male demons' have to be so possessive? Something about 'their' territory I guess. They're almost like dogs at times. I watched as Draco ran into the bathroom. I had a clear view of everything, every part of his toned body. Briefly I wondered if I had made a mistake in choosing Harry over that. Shaking my head I realized that that was merely my hormones talking. Both my human side and my demon side chose Harry for life, and him that I wanted.

"Ah, well, well, well," He walked out as he zipped up his fly. "This looks like a nice place to relax till my shifts over." He walked up to the silver bed. Our bed. He fell onto it as we watched from behind some piece of conveniently placed furniture. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Harry," I whispered urgently, "I'm sure the room can give us a passage to the door so he won't see us, let's go to the common room."

"No, he's leaving." Silently Harry picked up the sleeping Draco and placed him outside the door, this time remembering to tell the room to make the door disappear behind him.

"Harry Potter, do you know how dangerous that was?" I started to scream at him the minute Draco was gone. "If he was still awake, or woke up, what do you think would've happened?" Draco was still awake and I knew it. He was too sleepy to realize he was being picked up or to even open his eyes. When he woke up in the hall he'd probably think it was a dream, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive Harry so easily. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you to thread lightly? You could put me and the baby at risk if you keep being so foolish and possessive."

"I want to protect you and the baby from that monster at all costs, that's what I'm doing, why are you so against it."

"I'm against it cause your methods are so idiotic."

"If I'm such and idiot why did you choose me?"

"Cause clearly I'm enough of an idiot to do so." With that I requested to go to the secret chamber while keeping Harry here. It was the chamber where our wedding gowns were being held. I went to go work on it and I told the room only to let Harry through if he was going to apologize to me. Let's see, the chicken wire should be in this shape. Why am I still working on this? We just had a major fight and what do I do? I go to work on my wedding gown so I can marry this man.

At that thought I reached up to touch my neck. The piercing was long since gone, and in its place was a small tattoo that read, 'Eternally loved,' in kanji. Our lives would hold many more hardships to come, this I knew, but we'd stand through it together. No matter what…


	9. Merry Xmas Ginny

"Are you going to be ready in a few days?" I saw a laughing Mr. Potter greet me as I walked out in one of his big school robes.

"Of course, I'm not you. I can actually prepare to leave someplace on time." He glared a bit, but he was still smiling.

"Did you finish your dress?" He whispered.

"All ready and packed away." We were alone in the common room being the first ones up. He kissed me and I could feel his hand slowly move to the first signs of bulging around my stomach. However slight, he was proud. I keep telling him just wait, soon it'll look like I'm a big balloon, or a beer belly. He smiles and just says you'll always be beautiful. Despite the fact that I know this isn't true, I just say I believe you and smile.

"And what do we have here?" Dean and Ginny walked in. Dean looked very disgruntled and Ginny looked a bit flustered. She looked from Harry, to me, and back to Harry, until she finally settled on glaring at me. She had no idea yet about our wedding, but she knew about Ron's and she wasn't happy. Somehow I guess she feels it was my fault. Suddenly Dean looked up at me. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure." I saw Harry's eyes narrow, but he was Ginny's boyfriend, and Christmas was around the corner. I patted his sleeve and smiled and he eased up. We left Harry and Ginny to talk while we went to sit at a table across the room. "What's up Dean?"

"I'm sure you can tell," he sighed for a moment. "Ginny and I aren't together any more."

"What? What happened?" I gave him a look of sympathy. "In such a festive season, it's a shame to be alone, especially for a bad reason."

"That's just it, she won't tell me the reason, but I already know it."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Potter." I was taken aback by that response.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, he was her first crush, and I think, her first love. It's something you don't get over." He glanced at them, as did I only to see Ginny flirting mercilessly with my husband. I felt for sure my eyes must have been burning from how red they would have been turning. Luckily Dean couldn't draw his eyes from them so he didn't see me till I managed to control my rage. Demons are to possessive, I yell at Harry for that reaction all the time, I'm not going to let him lord it over me that I was jealous too. "I'd watch him around her."

"Don't worry, he's mine, she can't have him." He looked at me shocked. I could smell Harry's disinterest as she showed off her body, "accidentally," to him.

"I can't imagine Harry leaving such a divine creature for her." He nodded toward Ginny. I laughed.

"Don't tell me you two are not going to be friends any longer."

"She dumped me for no apparent reason…" He was angry.

"Don't do things in anger you'll regret later." I knew that just then he'd made up his mind that he wouldn't regret this. He went upstairs. Harry noticed Dean walking upstairs, but Ginny didn't even glance over her shoulder, she was to busy trying to get Harry's attention. He looked at me pleadingly knowing if I showed up there Ginny would cool her jets, but I wanted to cool mine first from her display. I shook my head, knowing that Harry had to be clear to Ginny about exactly what was happening any way. I decided to go down to the lake. There was a tree down there with my name on it. I sat down next to it to feel the frozen wind blaze against my cheek. Small pieces of ice stuck in my hair and cheeks as we faced a terrible blizzard.

"'Ey," I heard a mighty voice boom over the storm. "What're ya doin' down 'ere eh? Blimey, you look frozen ov'r." He pulled me to my feet and dragged me to his cabin. Hagrid had me in one hand and a fierce looking pile of firewood in the other. He put me down near the fireplace and struck a quick fire to warm me. "'Ere, give me that robe. And yer' scarf." I began to do as he said as I realized if I took off Harry's robe, you could tell by now that I was… No matter how slight the change I was sure he and fang wouldn't miss it. He was staring at me holding out his hand waiting for my robe. He knew I had normal clothes under it. He also knew, it wasn't my robe. That's why I had to wear normal clothes under it. I sighed; I couldn't get around this except to either give him the robe and pray he didn't notice, or to tell him. I liked option one better. I gave him the robe and took the chair by the fire. If I didn't wear low rise everything I wouldn't have this issue now would I? Scolding won't help me now.

"What were ya doin' out there any who?" He asked once he hung my things to dry.

"Just watching the storm flow by." I told him.

"Blimey, you must be nuts."

"You were out collecting firewood."

"Yeh', but I wouldn' go out there less I 'ad to."

"I know." He handed me a big tin filled with hot cocoa that I had sent him for Christmas early. "Thank you so much Hagrid, but this was your gift." I felt guilty that he used his own gift on me.

"'Ere's plenty, don't worry about it." I smiled and so did he, as he looked me over. His eyes stopped on my stomach, I had to wear a tight shirt? He laughed, but looked back to me. "Whose the…"

I cut him off. "Harry."

"Harry? As in Harry, Harry?" Suddenly a knock sounded outside his cabin door.

"Blimey, who's callin' in this weather?" He got up and opened the door to see no one there. Suddenly a very drenched Harry appeared inside Hagrid's cabin as he shut the door behind himself.

"Hi Hagrid." He smiled and hugged Hagrid.

"What're you doin' down 'ere in this storm?" He roared happily.

"I came looking for something precious to me, I looked in the window and saw you had picked it up from the lake."

"Oh." Hagrid took Harry's cloak, he was already in muggle clothes, and tossed it to dry while giving him a chair and a hot cocoa. "Been right busy you 'ave, ain't ya Harry?" He glanced back at my stomach.

"I suppose you could say that." Harry blushed slightly.

"But Harry, out o' wed lock, this is serious, and on school grounds?"

"We are technically married Hagrid." He closed all the curtains before showing his marking to Hagrid. "Just not the human way. We're getting married secretly at the order over Christmas. She was wearing my robe."

"So I noticed."

"So that when her stomach grows hopefully it'll be more covered by the bigger size." He came up from behind me and held my stomach gently as he wrapped his arms around me. He purred softly and Hagrid saw his fangs.

"You, you're a…"

"Demon." He replied softly, not turning to face Hagrid. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You remember Draco don't you?"

"'Course, the lousy, no good…" But Harry cut him off.

"Yes, well this little ones grandfather is Lord Voldemort and my beautiful bride was promised and intended to Draco Malfoy who would in an instant forcibly kill our baby if he knew."

"The abortion spell, that's been outlawed."

"He knows it, and he will use it." I finally spoke. "He's told me so a thousand times over, I'm his and can be no one else's. That's why this is all so under wraps, counting you… four people beside ourselves know, we're not sure if the order knows yet."

"Good god, how do you get yerselve inter these messes?" he smiled. "So this is why ye don' worry about cheatin' eh?"

"Yeah Hagrid." Harry laughed as Hagrid came over to put his hand on my stomach.

"Blimey." He smiled. "Best take ya back." He carried us through the storm and into the school. Harry had taken the marauder's map to watch Malfoy; he's been spending some personal time with Patty in the boy's dorm.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Harry told me suddenly.

"What? But you said in a few days!"

"I'm sorry," he looked at me. "I lost track of things, it's later than I expected." I sighed. Without the DA to motivate him, he's become highly forgetful of the dates. Mostly he spends his time planning the next meetings. "Come on, let's go rest, we leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

Giving in I merely sighed, and went to bed. He looked lonesome without a kiss, but today was much too much and I simply forgot, oh well. I sighed as I fell asleep, I'll make it up to him in the morning…

Somebody was shaking me. "My dear, you must wake up." I looked up to see Dumbledore looking down at me. It was still dark outside.

"It's not even five am yet!"

"Shush!" He glanced around the room; I noticed Hermione was up already. "You are leaving now, hurry." He levitated my trunk and we ran to his office where Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione were all waiting. Great, I was the last to be woken.

"All here?" A friendly voice was heard over the room. We all traveled by floo powder and were greeted by a smiling Mrs. Weasley, her husband, and Sirius. There were many hugs as we were told to sit down. "Now, Hermione we set up the video camera. The wedding will take place tomorrow. Harry, Marina, your wedding, will take place the day after theirs."

Ginny spit the water Tonks had given her to drink. We all had glasses; she said that the smoke fumes would've dried our throats. "Wedding?" She croaked.

"Yes Ginny," Harry looked like he was finally going to drop the bomb on her. "Marina and I were to be married for months now."

"What?" She looked as though her heart was breaking before our eyes. "No." Tears streamed down her face.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward comfortingly.

"No!" She pushed her mother away and ran upstairs. Mrs. Weasley started to follow. I put a hand out to stop her.

"No, let her be alone for a while. She needs to cool down. You always find your true self on the far side of suffering." They all stared at me for lots longer than I would've hoped before deciding this was the best action. All going up there now would do would give her something to aim her anger at. Soon that anger would turn to tears, that's when it's time to strike. "When the time comes, I shall speak to her."

"No." Harry jumped up. "Who knows what she'll do to you." He looked to my stomach and I knew he was imagining many, many jinxes.

"Trust her Harry, trust her as you trust me. Trust in her spirit." I smiled and went up to the room that I thus far was allowed to keep for solo use. "Coming love?" I looked to Harry; he could tell I was tired.

"I want to talk a little more, I'll be up in a bit. Go sleep, you need it." I nodded and walked up to my bedroom.

"I'll leave the door for you." I told him as I exited the room.

"Harry, you're going to sleep with her now?" Ron asked.

"Well she is technically my wife already."

"Right, I keep forgetting." Mrs. Weasley sounded like she was in pain as she muttered something. It sounded like Ron, you and Hermione will also be sharing a room after tomorrow night, and from now on. I turned around suddenly thinking of something.

"Who in the order knows of this?"

"Oh, Marina dear thought you had left. So far only us, Dumbledore said to keep it very under wraps."

"Please promise no matter what, no one tells Snape."

"What?"

"Promise!"

"Very well."

With that taken care of I walked upstairs and promptly fell asleep. When I woke, I knew it was time from the sobs I heard from the room Ginny had locked herself in. She couldn't be in this state for her brother's wedding day. I whispered the unlocking spell. Ginny hearing the lock click jumped as I walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed as she threw her pillow at me. I blocked my stomach with my arm as it hit like an iron ball.

"You can't be like this on your brother's wedding day Ginny. It's not fair to him and Hermione. If we can sort this out now, it'll be all for the better. He deserves happy memories today." She looked at me and sighed as she realized this made sense, he was her older brother and she did believe he deserved happiness on his wedding day.

"You're marrying the man I love."

"We've been married." I moved my hair to show the tattoo. "This is merely a human ceremony for Harry's sake."

"So I never had a chance." It was more a statement than a question.

"Ginny, do you honestly believe you two were meant for one another?" She looked down and sighed again. I got the idea she was going to be open with me finally.

"I don't know, but now I'll never know. I left Dean because, well I was getting jealous of you and Harry and I thought maybe I had feelings for him. I wanted to find out if he had feelings for me."

"Ginny, Harry was your first love wasn't he?" She nodded.

"I thought I was over him."

"Your first love isn't something you ever get over. Being jealous is natural, but you shouldn't leave Dean because of it. You do have feelings for Harry, and you probably always will. They will be different from the feelings you get with Dean, but with Dean. He loves you and you love him back. Surely, that's enough to try to hold on to." She looked at me tears still in her eyes.

"I should go call him."

"Ron and Hermione's wedding is no secret, we're having it at the Burrow. Why don't you call Dean and invite him?" She smiled and nodded as she ran outside. Now to go take care of the burrow; Harry was still asleep and Ron and Hermione were resting before their big day. I didn't know where the others were, but I figured I could go early now to the burrow to set things up there.

"The Burrow," I shouted into the green flames. When I stepped out I stepped in to find Mrs. Weasley bustling about.

"Oh, good morning dear." She smiled light heartedly as she tried to prepare all the food for that day.

"Good morning, I'm going to go out back to set up chairs and things, is that alright, or would you like some help here?"

"Goodness I could use the help, but go do that first, than come back and help."

"Of course." Walking outside I knew I could use my powers to help make this day special for them. Using a freezing charm on blocks of ice so they wouldn't melt I carved swans to put at the front where Hermione would first walk out to walk down the aisle. Once they were in place I set up the chairs and the flowers. I chose the beautiful white rose for their wedding aisles to match the snow. Her dress was made to be snow white. So I don't have to worry about it not matching.

I walked back into the kitchen to find a very flustered Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, please sit down. I'll take care of the food, you go get everyone at the order up and fed and ready, don't worry about things here, I'll take care of everything."

"I couldn't do that."

"Then send Harry." She just nodded and got up glad to leave me with this monumental task.

"The borrow." Almost instantly Harry appeared looking very sleepy and embarrassed.

"Why are you red?"

"Well uhh, Mrs. Weasley walked in to wake me, only I was sleeping naked. She's like my mom, that's a little embarrassing."

"Well my protector, have a seat, I'll get you breakfast, and then I have to finish here for our friends. So stay out of my way."

"No argument here." We laughed before starting on the task before us.


	10. Dark Forewarning

The music began to play and the flower girls giggled and ran down the isle. I had to go before Hermione. I walked down the isle and turned to watch as the blushing bride smiled. Lupin walked her down the isle in the place of her father. Sirius would do the same for me tomorrow in our private ceremony. I sighed and looked at Harry who gave me an ' I know what your thinking' look, and 'I'm thinking the same thing'

All to soon they were at the I do's and the kissing. It was a beautiful wedding. I began to cry thinking that the next day, I would walk down the aisle arm in arm with Sirius as he handed me over to the smiling demon that now offered me his arm. I gladly took it and smiled at him walking into the house to be lead to the car that would take us to the reception. As a present to the newly wed couple we had reserved a big ballroom. Harry had transported all of the food that I had prepared there earlier; he has his moments I must admit. Don't tell any one this, but it wasn't all work that day between Harry and I. I finished my part earlier than any of us could have expected…

Giggling as we ran around the burrow we landed in one of the bedrooms. It looked like the guest room. It was the only room in the house that was very highly kept. I didn't know they had a guest room. Harry didn't either; he usually stayed in Ron's room. Either way we laughed as he started to tickle me, that's when we heard it, the crash of thunder. We rushed outside to find lightning clouds billowing in our direction. Two miles off, one mile off, they were closing in fast. Running outside, we stood under the newly erected tent as thunder roared right above us. The lightning was fierce, and menacing. It was going to be a long storm. There was a chain of clouds that wouldn't be broken, even for my wedding day. "Oh, Harry…"

"Maybe it will clear up?" He asked me hopefully.

"There are enough clouds to last for two days of storms." I shook my head. This was my area, I would know.

He just held me and kissed my forehead as lightning danced around us. It would not touch us. My demon energies extended enough that it could protect us. We walked inside and went to bed feeling very defeated.

"Harry?" I asked him the next morning.

"Yes?"

"Let's move the wedding to the headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"Yes, to the downstairs dining room. We'll take out the table and it can be held there."

"Perfect, it's big enough." We laughed and ran downstairs only to find Mrs. Weasely. "Mrs. Weasely, when the others wake up tell them that the weddings been move to Headquarters. We'll meet you there." And with that we ran to go set up.

The music started up and I walked down the aisle to attach myself once again the man that I loved. Ginny was balling her eyes out. She was one of my bridesmaids. Sirius gave me away to his godson and took a seat. Dumbledore was the one performing the ceremony. He smiled down his long nose at us. "Harry, Do you take Marina to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." He smiled and flashed his fangs.

"And Marina, do you take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"In taking these vows you two have signed on for more than most couples. Harry is in grave danger every day of his life, and Marina in holding his child the same now goes for you."

"She's pregnant?" Ginny screamed.

"I think it's a bit to much for Ginny," Mrs. Weasely said.

"So that's how you snagged him, you whore!" She screamed as she tried to come at me.

"Nonsense." Harry told her. "She told me that would be the outcome and I accepted it that day."

"So that's why you were sick for an entire week. And why you now take that potion."

"That's right." I nodded acknowledging everything she was saying. It was all accurate.

"I chose this path Ginny." Harry told her.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed. "By the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife. It is my very proud privilege to present to you on this day, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter." He kissed me happily and we ran down the aisle. With the wave of a hand the table was back and set for the reception, which would take place in the same room. Ginny was still seething with rage. Harry went to speak with some friends and Dumbledore approached me. "I believe you have made a new enemy is Ms. Weasely.

"She'll get over."

"Do you really think so?"

"Harry already told her, this is the path he chose. He chose me over her, what else is there for her to do but accept it?"

"She could tell Malfoy." He whispered.

"Wouldn't do her any good."

"Why not," Ginny's voice sounded behind us.

"Because that would mean betraying Harry, he trusts you not to do that. Do you think betraying him and killing his already beloved child will really win you his heart?"

She glowered at me and raised her wand, "Travelesco." She screamed. It hit me right in my stomach and I was thrown backwards.

"Ginny!" Harry tried to grab my hand to help me, but I had become translucent, no more than light, soon the room faded away.

I soon woke to find Malfoy sitting over me. "Where am I?"

"At my house. Someone must have sent you here."

"What?" I screamed and sat up quickly.

"Calm down, rest." He laid me back down carefully. I felt my stomach, the spell didn't affect anything, and everything was okay. I laid back down without argument. "Your father's here."

"What!" Again I cried out. Malfoy left.

"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once my friend and father, till my world was shattered." I began to sing awaiting him. "Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes It seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle." Voldemort walked in.

"Please," he mused, "Continue."

"Too many years, fighting back tear, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, no more gazing across the wasted years… Help me say goodbye, say goodbye."

"A feisty spirit, hm?" He laughed as he thought about this. "How do you like your friends now, they sent you here to me."

"I still love them more than I shall ever love you."

"The order kicked you out. You're a freak!"

"Then why do you want me?"

"If you married Malfoy, he could protect. He's powerful."

"You don't know anything about power." I told him.

"I was one of the most powerful wizards this world has ever seen."

"True power, comes from within all living things. Barreling your way through is not true power."

"What do you know? You're merely here to breed me an heir, a real heir, a boy."

"Fat chance."

"You will do as I say!"

"And I should because?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Yeah, I don't have one, never did."

Just then Malfoy reentered. "How is my precious?" He asked kissing my hand gently.

"I want to go home."

"What's that?" Voldemort asked, pointing to my wedding ring.

"It's an ancient ring, why?"

"Whose?"

"Something of my families." I said truthfully, Harry's family was my family now.

"It looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before." He contemplated this for a moment before giving up. "No matter."

"We will marry tonight." Malfoy told me. "My father has already arranged it. My beautiful blushing bride."

A growl emanated deep within my throat, how was I supposed to get out of this one?


End file.
